Segunda lluvia
by Greendoe
Summary: Cuando Jo se mudó a Forks, nadie le dijo que encontraría el amor, la pérdida y la esperanza a pesar de todo. ¿Quién es Edward Cullen y qué dolor lleva en el alma? ¿Cuál es el misterio que ronda la extraña muerte Isabella Swan, casi un siglo atrás?
1. Prefacio

**Dis********claimer:** Todos los personajes de Crepúsculo y su saga pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Las situaciones y personajes que no reconozcan son míos.

* * *

_El tiempo es el mejor autor:_

_Siempre encuentra el final perfecto (_Charles Chaplin)

.

**Prefacio**

.

.

Entonces todo estuvo muy claro para ambos. Justo cuando el peligro nos acechaba, comprendí que así se habían tenido que dar las cosas para que al fin estuviéramos juntos. Los dos habíamos pasado por lo peor que nuestras almas habían podido soportar: él afrontando los largos años del más perverso y doloroso vacío luego de que la perdiera, y yo vagando por meses como un árbol sin agua, sin nada realmente importante a lo que aferrarme en esta fría existencia. Hasta que ambos nos habíamos sanado.

Edward me miró y vi la determinación de que nada de eso sucediera por segunda vez. No dejaría que nuevamente le arrebataran lo más preciado que tenía en la vida después de que Bella le fuera negada de manera tan cruel y brutal. Me cuidaría con celo y no dudaría en morir si era necesario, justo como cuando ella vivía. Y yo no estaba dispuesta, no en realidad. Él era lo único importante que me quedaba en este mundo, y si llegaba a desaparecer todo se habría acabado para siempre.

Había vagado como un recuerdo de ser humano después de _su_ muerte, y no quería imaginar lo que supondría para mi alma que ahora le sucediera algo así a Edward. No si había tenido la oportunidad, si ambos la habíamos tenido, de contemplar una segunda lluvia.

— Y aquí estamos de nuevo, Edward… a un paso de matarte por proteger a quién amas – El vampiro fijó sus ojos borgoña en mí y un escalofrío me recorrió de pies a cabeza – Sin embargo, no sé si es mejor que Bella, aunque sin duda es más talentosa de lo que ella habría llegado a ser.

— No te atrevas a tocarla – Advirtió con serenidad el ángel, y el vampiro dejó escapar una sonrisa burlona.

— ¿Qué se siente ser la segunda en el corazón de Edward, querida? Nunca dejarás de ser más que el mero suplente de lo que fue Bella.

No me importaba, ahí estaba la respuesta que jamás le daría. Porque así se habían dado las cosas. Porque de no haber muerto Isabella años atrás, Matt tampoco tendría que haberlo hecho, y yo me encontraría con él. Y Edward con ella, y nuestros caminos jamás se habrían cruzado. Pero las cosas no habían salido así y ambos habíamos encontrado lo que necesitábamos en el alma perdida del otro. Quizás yo era la segunda, y él el segundo, pero nada de eso importaba. Él era mi vida, la brújula que me había motivado durante los últimos meses. Aquellas personas que antes habían sido todo para mí debían quedar en el pasado por mucho que costara. Y dolía, dolía como el corte que hace una hoja de papel recordarlos, insistente, con un escozor eterno y duradero, pero no tenía la sensación de que mi amor por Edward fuera menor por ello.

No, no éramos dos almas que se habían conformado encontrando una igual de atormentada que la propia. El tiempo de ambos con nuestros primeros amores no había sido al azar. Era la preparación para cuando nos encontráramos finalmente. Había querido a Matt, lo había amado tanto como se podía amar en la tierra, pero no podía dejar embaucarme por ese amor doloroso si tenía a Edward.

— Un lástima – Canturreó el vampiro, dirigiéndose a él – Tu don siempre ha sido fascinante, aunque ahora ni siquiera te sirva.

Edward apretó con suavidad mi mano y me escondió tras su cuerpo. Había anhelado tantas veces la muerte en el último tiempo que ahora me parecía una mala broma que alguien había arrojado en mi rostro. Morir… ¿quién querría morir cuando la eternidad junto al amor de tu existencia era una posibilidad? No me importaba hacerlo por él, pero sabía que nadie ni nada, ninguno de los Cullen, sería capaz de disuadir por segunda vez a Edward de la muerte requerida si me perdía. Conocía en carne propia cómo era perder lo más querido, y también el extremo de los sentimientos de él.

Cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar por el suave tacto de su piel.

* * *

_Ok. Sé que parece una historia totalmente fuera de foco y que me he cargado a Bella, pero no es ninguna locura y todo tiene una razón de ser. Por favor, dénle una oportunidad y háganme saber qué les parece. **GD.**_


	2. Tres chicos

******Dis********claimer:** Todos los personajes de Crepúsculo y su saga pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Las situaciones y personajes que no reconozcan son míos.

* * *

**Capítulo uno**

******LOS TRES CHICOS**

.

.

De todos los lugares horrorosos que podría haber escogido mi padre como posible nueva residencia, el pueblo de Forks debía contar dentro de los primeros puestos de cualquier lista. Era como una pequeña burbuja verde en la que nada sucede y en la que nadie parecía tener vida, y su clima frío, hostil y lluvioso era lo único que me agradaba. Cuando hace frío uno puede seguir y seguir abrigándose aunque parezca un mono de nieve, pero en el calor ni desnudo se puede estar a gusto, y esa sola idea, por remota y absurda que fuera, me daba una especie de consuelo. O eso quería creer mientras avanzábamos por la carretera y acortábamos los kilómetros para llegar a nuestro nuevo hogar.

— Hope, ¿estás bien? – Mi madre se giró en su asiento y me observó con una sonrisa amable que no quise devolver – Pareces contrariada.

Contrariada, ya. Intenté controlar parte de mi genio e irme por la tangente de la aceptación. Habíamos hablado de esto tantas veces en los últimos meses que no me quedaban fuerzas para nada, pero no estaba segura si mamá hacía esto para molestarme o porque simplemente no se daba cuenta, y eso alteraba un poco mis nervios.

— No pasa nada, mamá, ese es el problema. En Forks jamás pasará nada – Noté que fruncía el ceño y me apresuré a añadir – He buscado en Internet, lo juro. Puse Forks en el buscador y solo aparecen tipos de apellido Forks, Forks en una guía de los "50 lugares donde aburrirse en Estados Unidos" y Forks en un reportaje sobre los mejores pueblos para gente de edad. ¡Es un maldito pueblo de ancianos!

Desde la seguridad del volante, papá soltó una risita educada que me hizo sonreírle con cierta suficiencia a mamá. La guerra ya la habían ganado ellos llevándonos a vivir hasta ahí, desde luego, lo sabía y ellos se regodeaban en la idea, aunque eso no quería decir que no podría usar mis excusas de mártir y hacerles pensar que me sentía fatal teniendo que mudarme a un pueblo por el que varias veces habían manifestado mi repudio con gran énfasis. En realidad, Forks no era peor o mejor que cualquier otra parte, y estaba acostumbrada a que el trabajo de papá nos llevara por distintos estados lluviosos, calurosos, huracanados y húmedos, pero sentía un secreto y perverso placer en hacerles notar mi molestia a mis preocupados progenitores antes de aceptar que, al menos hasta que terminara la escuela, me quedaría estancada aquí.

Mi madre me sacó la lengua maduramente y volvió a sentarse bien. Giré mi rostro un poco mosqueada y me encontré con las dormidas facciones de Joy, que con la boca abierta y la mejilla derecha apoyada en el frío cristal de la ventana dormitaba ajena a la verborrea de su inconforme hermana mayor. Debía admitir que le tenía un poco de envidia a la enana, pues mientras ella se acostumbraba con facilidad a donde iba, yo no llegaba a encajar en ningún lugar. Aunque también tenía la impresión de que no habría encajado nunca así me quedara tres años enteros.

Tiempo atrás, cuando había sido una inocente y soñadora niña, o algo así, tenía la secreta esperanza de que cada vez que me mudara entraría a una escuela donde finalmente haría amigos y hallaría un lugar donde pertenecer. Fantaseaba e inventaba locuras donde me ganaba la admiración de los estudiantes luego de encarar y humillar a una chica popular o con prestancia, algo así como una porrista, pero eso nunca había pasado. Quizá habría tenido el valor para hacerles frente, intuía que estaba en mí, pero para eso primero ese tipo de chicas tendría que haberse fijado en mi existencia, y eso jamás había sucedido en los múltiples colegios que llenaban mi historial académico. Y, ya fuera un alivio o una maldición, tampoco podía juntarme con los más aplicados, porque su celo extremo por los estudios y lo convencional me aburría y desquiciaba. Yo no era ni un bicho raro impopular ni una porrista rubia con moscas en la cabeza, no era nada, simplemente uno de esos alumnos que van por ahí sin necesitar la aceptación de algún grupo social. Así me veían allá donde iba, y me gustaba hasta cierto punto, aunque años atrás me hubiera atormentado un poco. Afrontaba el instituto como un mero trámite, no como el eje de mi vida.

— Llegamos – Anunció finalmente papá.

Me percaté de pronto que había apagado el motor frente a una casita con un amplio patio delantero en el cual se hallaba estacionado un coche de evidente segunda mano. Mi coche, en específico, aunque no era tan antiguo como había esperado ni como papá había amenazado que sería. Su pintura brillaba con la alegría de una nueva capa de azul oscuro, y si bien era evidente que el guardabarros no podía ser de este siglo, conservaba cierto encanto que me convenció. Después de todo, lo usaría en Forks, no en el Valle de San Fernando. No había necesidad de la histeria social automovilística en un lugar donde la mayoría debía usar coches de igual o peor condición.

Removí bruscamente a Joy, delicada como soy, y mi hermana abrió los ojos con el nerviosismo de un cachorro asustado. Se talló los ojos, bostezó y murmuró algo, y antes de que le dijera nada se abrigó con su pequeño jersey blanco y saltó con agilidad del coche, corriendo hacia el lugar donde mamá observaba con deleite su nueva casa. Papá, en cambio, me sonrió divertido a través del espejo retrovisor y señaló con la cabeza a mi lujoso Ferrari azul de la prehistoria.

— No es un último modelo, pero te acostumbrarás – Aseguró.

Mi padre era justo la clase de persona que sabía intuir qué rayos pensabas cuando observaba tu rostro, y era por lejos con quien mejor me llevaba en mi familia, así que le sonreí a modo de aprobación tanto por la elección de coche como de la casa.

— Supongo que no me dejarás faltar mañana al instituto para acomodar bien mis cosas, ¿no? – Al menos había que intentarlo, pensé mientras bajaba.

— Ya te gustaría – dijo riendo, y se apoyó contra la ventanilla con expresión cómplice – Tú madre se ha negado.

Alcé las cejas un poco incrédula por el sometimiento marital del súper agente de la CIA, pero no dije nada y me apuré en llevar mi mochila y mi chaquetón a la casa, donde las risas fascinadas de mi madre y mi hermana señalaban todo lo que les parecía encantador. Un poco aburrida, bostecé. Esa no era una escena muy nueva en nuestra familia, siempre eran ellas dos las que se encargaban de dar el ambiente hogareño necesario y dirigir los arreglos aquí y allá, y papá y yo éramos simples espectadores.

— Jo, lleva las maletas de Sam a su habitación – Ordenó mi padre cuando comenzó a ingresar el equipaje. Me señaló con el índice los dos bolsos pertenecientes a mi hermana y luego hacia el segundo piso – Es la primera después del baño, te darás cuenta. La mediana.

— Vamos, enana.

La confusa razón de los cambios constantes de apodos de mi hermana y míos es la eterna disputa entre mis padres y sus religiones. Mi verdadero y legal nombre es Josephine, pero mamá nunca superó que papá no la dejara ponerme Hope en primera instancia, por lo que insistió desde niña en llamarme por mi segundo y cristiano nombre. Lo mismo podía aplicarse a mi hermana, que en verdad se llamaba Samantha Joy. Papá nos llamaba Jo y Sam, y mamá Hope y Joy, y aunque era un poco difícil explicarles el cerebro de nuestros padres al resto de las personas, ya estábamos acostumbradas y respondíamos a ambos. Lo único que no aguantaba era a mi abuela Grace llamándome Josephine con ese insoportable acento inglés suyo.

Tomé una profunda bocanada de aire y agarré los dos bultos subiendo las escaleras. Sam se me adelantó saltando de dos en dos los peldaños mientras yo híper ventilaba para no dejar caer la carga y conservar algo de decencia, pero afortunadamente todo indicaba que había acumulado algo de resistencia durante la tarde en el coche, pues llegué con dignidad a la habitación de paredes blancas y encajes celestes en las cortinas. Solo había una cama y un pequeño escritorio, pero sospechaba que Sam pronto se encargaría de robarles algunos muebles a mis padres, como era su costumbre desde que descubriera que tenía la fuerza para hacerlo.

La dejé encontrándose con su fascinante cuarto y bajé de nuevo para subir mis cosas, un solitario bolso muy mal armado y una modesta caja. Mi madre ya había comenzado a desempacar los pocos víveres que habíamos traído y los colocaba sobre el mesón de la estética cocina americana que ella misma había exigido construir. Mi padre, en tanto, estacionaba con más cuidado su coche junto al mío.

Mi habitación era la más pequeña, una tradición que se remontaba a mi histórica capacidad de reducir espacio y ceder privilegios cuando se trataba de mi hermana. Al igual que la de ella, sus paredes eran de un deslucido blanco, pero los encajes de las cortinas eran verdes y alguien, papá, sin duda, había añadido tres prácticas repisas que necesitaría para mantener mis libros con cierto orden. Desganada y sin dejar que el cansancio me pudiera, comencé a desempacar.

Media hora después, Sam se puso a parlotear acerca del hambre que tenía, y mamá, que siempre se anticipaba a su estómago, llamó a todos a cenar al improvisado comedor. De alguna manera que desconocía, ya había logrado que el lugar pareciera habitado por humanos desde al menos tres días, aunque quizá tuviera que ver con la combinación característica de especias que echaba a todas sus comidas.

— ¿Has terminado de desempacar, Jo? – preguntó Sam, una vez que se atoró con el primer trozo de carne asada y la bestia de su apetito se apaciguó un poco. Entrecerré los ojos y la miré con suspicacia, pues sabía exactamente adonde quería llegar.

— No te ayudaré a hacer lo tuyo, así que vete olvidando – La enana estiró su labio inferior de forma manipuladora, pero la ignoré y miré a papá – ¿Sabes qué tan lejos está el instituto de acá?

— A unos tres kilómetros, más o menos – respondió – Tienes que ir por la misma carretera por la que llegamos y lo verás, aunque no se parece mucho a tus anteriores escuelas.

— ¿Hay algo en Forks que se parezca al resto del mundo? – pregunté de manera irónica. Sam rió bajito y mamá frunció el ceño.

— No lo sé – comentó mi padre, distraído – Al menos me complació darme cuenta de que los chicos del instituto parecen mucho más centrados que en Chicago, no hay nada de porristas ni ninguna de esas cosas estúpidas.

— ¡Qué lástima! – dije con un suspiro teatral, y papá sonrió – Con las ganas que tenía de postular.

Ya fuera una cosa del clima o el cansancio del viaje, mi primera noche en Forks fue apacible y con un sueño reparador. Al día siguiente, como era costumbre, desperté gracias al ruido de Sam, y me bastó con asomar la cabeza por entre las sábanas para recordar la desventaja del frío y el instituto combinados: las pocas ganas de levantarse pudiendo quedarse en una cama caliente y cómoda.

Mi madre, sin embargo, apareció para levantarme minutos después, y no tuve otra opción que arrastrarme con pies de plomo hasta la ducha y vestirme como un zombi mientras Sam revoloteaba por mi habitación buscando algo. Me puse unos tejanos, una camiseta delgada y un grueso jersey con capucha que serviría para pasar desapercibida, a lo que tendría que sumar luego la chaqueta y los calentadores que había dejado en la planta baja. Solía usar faldas en mí día a día, y las usaría también estando aquí, pero preferí no tentar al destino por principio y bajar de un salto, tomar un poco de leche y, antes de que mis padres pudieran atacarme con alguna cursilería típica de primer día de escuela, salir al frío exterior en busca de mi coche.

Resultó relajante comprobar que por dentro tampoco era tan horrible como podría haber esperado. A pesar del ligero pitido del parlante izquierdo, el reproductor funcionaba bastante bien, y con tales perspectivas la idea de que la máquina y yo nos hiciéramos amigos era mucho más alentadora. Arranqué el motor, puse marcha atrás con cuidado y di un último vistazo a la casa, donde la vivaracha cabeza llena de bucles castaños de Sam se movía a forma de despedida.

Mi hermana tiene nueve años, pero se comporta como de cuatro. Yo tengo diecisiete. La razón de nuestra considerable distancia entre nacimiento y nacimiento se debe a que justo después de mi primer cumpleaños mis padres decidieron que no querían seguir casados y se divorciaron. Eran jóvenes y estúpidos, pero estaban enamorados y tardaron otros dos años para darse cuenta de que debían estar juntos. Volvieron a hacer una ridícula ceremonia en la que tuve que llevar un espantoso vestido con volantes (un pésimo trauma de la infancia) y Sam vino después, planificada y coronando la alegría de casi todo el mundo. Para mí, que había deseado un hermano con quien jugar mucho tiempo atrás, ya era muy tarde, y aunque la quería locamente, no estaba para jugar a las muñecas. Cuando ella babeaba su ropa yo ya había entrado en la nefasta fase de encerrarme en mi habitación a escuchar música a volumen alto, y era más una preocupación que una compañera.

Tal como predijo mi padre, encontrar el instituto no resultó complicado. Estaba ahí, en efecto, medio desvencijado y sin nada del aspecto normal de una escuela secundaria, pero algo era algo y al menos conservaba la típica caseta destinada a la recepción. Estacioné en un despejado aparcamiento y caminé a través del camino de grava, y como era temprano no me encontré con demasiadas miradas curiosas de estudiantes.

— Hola – Saludé, una vez que entré y me acerqué al mesón donde una señora de aspecto cálido estaba sentada. Esbocé aquella falsa voz amable que hacía tanto reír a mamá y Sam – Soy Josephine Williams, hoy es mi primer día.

La secretaria era una mujer de cuarenta y tantos con un aspecto que habría derretido hasta a un alma carcomida por la maldad como la mía, si me dejaban una o dos horas a su merced tal vez. Me miró con interés y se dispuso a indicarme los caminos a clases y el horario que tendría, pero aparte de eso no pareció curiosa por saber los sucios detalles de la llegada del agente especial Williams y su familia. Eso me alivió, temía que el trabajo de mi padre despertara chismes en un lugar tan pequeño como Forks.

Salí nuevamente al frío aire de la mañana, ocultando mis dedos en los calentadores y escondiendo mi cuello con la capucha, pero pude notar el cambio de ambiente al instante. Los coches y las personas habían comenzando a llegar en mayor número, siendo el único automóvil que llamó mi atención un Volvo plateado y una motocicleta de aspecto trabajado que se encontraba estacionada algo alejada del resto. Con un suspiro, saqué mi mochila del asiento del copiloto y, mirando mi horario y el plano de los edificios, me dispuse a embarcarme en la apasionante vida escolar de aquel pueblo.

Y en esto estaba, caminando una vez más a un primer día, calándome de frío y con la seguridad de que odiaría ese lugar con el alma, cuando choqué contra algo que me hizo botar todos los papeles que llevaba en la mano. Sin mirar con quien había tropezado, me agaché de inmediato a recoger todo lo que se había esparcido agradeciendo que no hubiera pozas por la lluvia. Entonces levanté el rostro y lo vi.

Era un chico, tal fue mi primer y absurdo pensamiento, lo que constituía un record pues en general cuando veía uno pensaba más bien en la palabra "idiota". Este, sin embargo, parecía, sonreía y hablaba como un chico de aquellos que jamás se habrían acercado a hablarme por ser del mismo grupo de solitarios con estilo que les vale un carajo lo que piense el resto. De esos que, de haberlo deseado, habrían sido aceptado en cualquier parte.

Era alto y delgado, con un aire indiscutiblemente rebelde por la manera en que conservaba sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de sus viejos tejanos deshilachados. Tenía el pelo liso y de un tono castaño oscuro, pero parecía que se había peinado pasándose la almohada y esbozaba una juguetona e infantil sonrisa que enmarcaba un par de increíbles y sorprendentes ojos azules. Para mi mayor infatuación, llevaba un arete en su oreja izquierda, y era muy, extremadamente guapo. Como una molesta piedra en el zapato que te mira de manera burlona y poco amable, y con la cual, después del fulgor inicial, la palabra idiota fluía con naturalidad.

— Disculpa – murmuré, una vez que acomodé mis cosas y superé mi estupidez primaria. Intenté pasar por su lado, pero él me detuvo tomándome del brazo con una seguridad y fuerza que se me antojó invasiva.

— ¿Eres nueva? – preguntó de inmediato, con una media sonrisa confiada en los labios.

— Mmm…

— Mucho gusto – dijo, extendiendo una mano con fluidez y elegancia. Noté una muñequera y algunas pulseras de cuero en su brazo – Soy Matthew.

— Jo – murmuré, devolviendo el saludo que me ofrecía.

— Jo – meditó, sus ojos brillando divertidos y poniéndome nerviosa – ¿Jo de Jonathan o de Johanna?

— De Josephine – mascullé con acritud, sin saber a qué venía ese comentario innecesario y estúpido.

— Ajá… – Torció la cabeza y observó mi rostro de cabo a rabo – Entonces supongo que nos vemos por ahí, Jo. Un gusto.

Caminó un poco hacia atrás, aun observándome con su enervante sonrisa de suficiencia, y luego se alejó con pasos seguros hacia otro de los edificios, acarreando de paso numerosas miradas femeninas interesadas. Un poco violenta y un poco avergonzada, sin estar muy segura por qué, sacudí la cabeza y deambulé con rapidez hasta el aula de Literatura, donde me desparramé sobre la mesa y miré ansiosa por la ventana. No estaría mal verlo de nuevo, pensé, aunque por supuesto en el momento no se me había ocurrido preguntarle con algo de gentileza por la dirección de mi siguiente clase. Incluso podría haberle sugerido que me acompañara, pero esa era la clase de cosas que no inventaba con rapidez y, de todas maneras, probablemente el chico habría dejado de parecerme guapo una vez que cruzáramos más de diez palabras. Jamás había sentido nada ni remotamente apasionante por nadie.

La clase resultó ser larga, aburrida y repetitiva. La lista de lecturas que el profesor me dio era bastante obvia y compaginaba los mismos libros que había releído cientos de veces en los otros colegios, por lo que intuía que bien podía recitarlos sin problema. El profesor, un viejo de aspecto gruñón a quien no le hizo gracia mis conocimientos, se limitó a saludarme como a una antigua conocida cuando pasó lista, y luego se sumergió en un largo y tedioso análisis de Romeo y Julieta, lo que solo empeoró las cosas. La consideraba una de las obras dramáticas más insípidas, burdas y cursis de la humanidad, y para alguien como yo, que jamás había experimentado algo así y que secretamente fantaseaba con conseguirlo, constituía más bien una perdida de tiempo que un placer. Esas cosas no pasaban.

Finalmente, la campana sonó y me levanté con la seria disposición de salir cuanto antes, pero una voz amable me detuvo antes de poner un pie afuera.

— ¡Hola!

Me giré con pavor y un tic nervioso me entró al darme cuenta de que tendría que responder con algo de modales a la estúpidamente dulce chica que me sonreía como si yo fuera su nuevo sonajero. De pronto, una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se extendió por mi rostro y me mordí la lengua tratando de frenar todo el carácter ácido que solía presentar al mundo. Ella no tenía la culpa de que yo hubiera salido mal de fábrica, así que había que demostrar lo buena actriz que era.

— Hola – Tartamudeé.

— Soy Julie Newton, ¿tú debes ser Josephine Williams? Es un placer – Extendió contenta su mano derecha y consideré seriamente si debía o no responderle. No estaba segura de querer que las huellas del chico guapo se borraran tan pronto.

— Jo – Le corregí, incapaz de decir que estaba igual de contenta por conocerle. No lo estaba.

— Jo – Sonrió otra vez con esa mueca dulce. Me iba a volver paranoica si todos me veían y hablaban así, pues no estaba acostumbrada a recibir más que una mirada alerta cada vez que andaba por los pasillos de los institutos – ¿Cuál es tu siguiente clase?

— Ah… Historia, creo – respondí, y su rostro se mostró decepcionado. ¿Qué le pasaba a todo el mundo en este pueblo?

— Bueno, supongo entonces que nos veremos en el almuerzo, ¿cierto? Nos vemos, Jo.

Y salió charlando alegremente con un grupo de chicas que se despidió de mí con efusivos "adiós, Jo" como si me conocieran de siempre. Aturdida, salí a un pasillo despejado y me senté en el suelo para poder tomar aire, sin estar muy segura si esta súbita cordialidad de Forks me venía bien.

Porque lo cierto era que yo siempre había sido intrínsecamente extraña, como si tuviera algo que aletargaba a la gente que me rodeaba. No me gustaban las multitudes y sus charlas algo idiotas, no les tenía mucha paciencia. Ni siquiera a mi familia, que se divertía con mis conductas extrañas y me toleraba con amor. Era feliz en los otros colegios pasando desapercibida y yendo a mi ritmo, pero si en este pueblo llegaban a prestarme más atención de la requerida tenía la impresión de que podía volverme más loca de lo que ya estaba en poco tiempo.

— ¿Piensas hacer novillos el primer día de clase?

Alcé la cabeza sobresaltada y me encontré con el tal Matthew mirándome con interés. Estaba recostado en la pared con las manos en los bolsillos y sonreía peligroso, pero tuve que parpadear dos veces hasta que estuve segura de que no era una ilusión. Luego, como si el veneno se activara con solo verle, respondí.

— ¿Qué? ¿Te he quitado el lugar? – barboteé con brusquedad, señalando el espacio donde estaba sentada. Una mueca burlona cruzó por su rostro.

— De hecho, sí.

— Ah… vale, es bueno saberlo para no volver a asomarme por aquí.

Matthew se echó a reír a carcajadas y me sorprendí de lo sencillo que era ser antipática con él. Sin dejar de mirarme, se desplomó a mi lado en silencio.

— ¿Tienes novio? – preguntó entonces de manera abrupta. Parecía muy serio.

— No, ¿tú?

— ¿Novio? – respondido divertido – No, a mí me gustan las chicas. Y tampoco tengo novia.

— Ah… bien, supongo.

Quise insultarlo de alguna forma, decirle que dejara de mirarme con interés y esa sonrisita estúpida, pero tenía la impresión de que mi carácter arisco solo le daría más placer. Así que no le hablé, no tenía ganas de inventar alguna charla cortes con nadie, por muy guapa que esa persona fuera. Me levanté a regañadientes y comencé a caminar hacia mi segunda clase, que había resultado ser Biología y no Historia, pero me bastaron segundos para darme cuenta de que Matthew me seguía todavía con esa estúpida sonrisa en la cara. No había nadie más en el pasillo, solo podía estar persiguiéndome a mí.

— ¿Qué quieres? – pregunté con una mueca.

— ¿Tienes Biología? – Me preguntó, ignorándome. Asentí recelosa.

— ¿Tienes tú Biología? – Contraataque despectiva. Matthew sonrió aun más.

— No – Aseguró – Solo quería saberlo. Nos vemos, Joe.

Y desapareció por segunda vez en el día, dejándome sin saber qué rayos le sucedía a ese chico y aun más violenta por su constante e inacabable rostro amistoso. Desorientada, sacudí la cabeza y comencé a caminar nuevamente hacia el aula de Biología, que quedaba en el edificio tres y donde un grupo de chicos se amontonaba para entrar. Me uní al tumulto y finalmente ingresé a una sala blanca y llena de mesones metálicos con algunos artefactos científicos al fondo del lugar. Adelante se encontraba la mesa del profesor, un tipo joven de aspecto entusiasta que me saludó efusivamente y me señaló el último asiento libre que quedaba, justo al lado de un chico del que solo podía ver su extraño cabello cobrizo.

Me encaminé hacia mi lugar ignorando las miradas de algunos curiosos y procurando no hacer contacto con nadie, pero me quedé petrificada al mirar al muchacho que se sentaba justo en el mesón del lado.

Matthew no parecía gran cosa a su lado. Se trataba de un chico, un hombre, más bien, que miraba con expresión inescrutable y profunda al que sería mi compañero de mesa, quien permanecía aun con la cabeza metida entre sus brazos. Era rubio y de aspecto leonino, más espectacular que un modelo pero sin esa pinta arrogante de ellos. Este tenía una apariencia, aunque angelical, notablemente amenazadora, la piel más blanca que había visto en mi vida, y bajo sus ojos, de un negro extraño, unas ojeras pronunciadas, como si fuera un zombi y no hubiera dormido en mucho tiempo. En su asiento tenía solo algunos libros, dentro de los que destacaba un grueso tomo ilustrado de La Crítica a la razón pura de Kant y otro sobre filosofía general. No eran libros muy escolares, aunque el tampoco parecía un alumno promedio.

Como una idiota, me deslicé hasta mi asiento e intenté no mirar al perfecto chico rubio del lado, pero no pude dejar de notar que apartaba sus ojos de mi compañero de mesón para escrutarme fija y seriamente. Si no me estaba volviendo loca, parecía descolocado.

Entonces me di cuenta de que precisamente mi compañero acababa de erguirse en cuanto me había sentado a su lado. Los hombros de su amplia espalda, notorios por estar escondiendo su rostro, se habían puesto a la defensiva, como si fuera un león agazapado a punto de atacar. Esperé una fracción de segundo, preguntándome si le sucedería algo y debía llamar al profesor, pero luego se deshizo de sus brazos y alzó el rostro justo para toparse con el mío a escasos centímetros. Y si él parecía confundido por encontrarse conmigo, yo me quedé desconcertada.

Tenía que tener algún parentesco con el chico rubio del lado. De otra manera, no podría haberme explicado su increíble belleza, dolorosa de solo verle. De alguna forma, supe que él no podía ser de este mundo, que tenía que ser una especie de ángel convocado a la tierra para proteger a la gente que se portaba bien, pero no yo, por supuesto. Y aun así, no podía comprender porque algo tan puro y hermoso como un ángel me observaba a mí como si fuera una amenaza. Sabía perfectamente que no había hecho nada en mi vida que me hiciera merecer el cielo, ni siquiera era creyente, pero tampoco había asesinado o hecho algún mal a alguien como para que él viniera a amenazarme con esa mirada desagradable y furiosa.

Era alto, aquello lo podría haber notado sin necesidad de que se levantara, y de un aspecto desgarbado de exquisita despreocupación. Su cabello, desgreñado y de ese tono cobrizo tan particular, adornaba por los lados un rostro níveo y terriblemente perfecto. Si los ojos del chico rubio me habían parecido extraños, los suyos lo fueron aun más. Negros y brillantes, negros como el más oscuro carbón, y tan opacos y sin vida como la misma ceniza.

El profesor llamó a la calma y mi compañero se irguió en el asiento, aun dirigiéndome una mirada frustrada, y apartó su silla de la mía de una forma que nadie con algo de cordura podría haber tomado por normal. Parecía apartarse de mí para reordenar sus pensamientos, lucía confundido, desarmado, pero ninguna clase de brillo acudió a sus ojos. Se quedó ahí, con los puños apretados, el ceño crispado y su perfecto rostro llenó de concentración.

Me pregunté qué rayos le sucedería, qué le había hecho, pero ninguna idea coherente llegó a mí y tuve que luchar contra la paranoia cuando me percaté de que su pariente rubio estaba tan o más descolocado que él. De esa forma, la clase pasó con horrorosa lentitud, y aunque intenté prestar atención, nunca llegué a abstraerme de verdad de la atención tan perturbadora que les suscitaba. Me sentía como debía sentirse un animal del zoológico, incómoda por las miradas mitad fascinadas mitad asustadas de los espectadores.

Observé con impaciencia mi reloj y apenas vislumbré el fin de la hora me levanté antes de que cualquiera en el lugar pudiera hablarme. No miré hacia atrás, quizás por miedo a encontrarme con ese par de ojos curiosos, e iba saliendo triunfal del aula cuando alguien me agarró de la mano apenas puse un pie fuera. Mi corazón dio un vuelco aterrado, pero apenas me di cuenta de que era Matthew se relajó divertido, y lo miré sin entender a cabalidad qué diantre querría ahora. Aun así, estaba más aliviada que fastidiada por nuestro tercer encuentro en el día.

Comencé a caminar a paso firme y él me siguió divertido, sin hablar. Para mi real pánico, me di cuenta de que los dos chicos perfectos caminaban juntos tras de nosotros, sin hablar y sin mirarse, aunque con una extraña energía fluyendo entre ambos, como si pudieran comunicarse a pesar de todo.

— Jo...

— ¿Qué? – gruñí, casi susurrando por alguna razón.

— Sal conmigo – Escuché que decía Matthew.

— ¿Perdón?

— Que salgas conmigo, este sábado. Están dando una película que quiero ver en Port Angeles. Te estoy invitando – Me repitió con paciencia.

— ¿Acosas a todas las chicas nuevas para llevarlas a Port Angeles y violarlas, o algo por el estilo? – pregunté, dándome cuenta de que el dúo perfección de atrás nos escuchaba con evidente interés. Matthew se rió con naturalidad, acentuando su atractivo y mirándome con ojos cándidos.

— Solo a ti, venga. Dime que sí – murmuró.

Caminé incómoda justo cuando iba llegando a la cafetería, pero no respondí de inmediato. ¡Y por qué rayos esos dos chicos tan hermosos parecían tan interesados en saber de qué hablaba una muchacha odiosa como yo! Podía sentir sus ojos grabados a fuego en mi espalda.

— ¿No me dejarás tranquila a menos que te diga que sí, no?

Matthew sonrió vacilante, una chispa de diversión cruzando sus ojos profundos como un oasis, y negó con una sonrisita burlona mientras se agachaba a mi altura esperando una respuesta. Derrotada, o quizás no tanto, asentí con la cabeza con frustración, y bastó solo eso para que Matthew saliera disparado fuera de la cafetería, mirándome una sola vez más con un deje satisfecho en el rostro. Antes de que pudiera escabullirme yo también, Julie Newton y su grupo de amigas ya me hacía señas para que me fuera a sentar con ellas. En un último gesto, miré hacia atrás y por segunda vez me topé con los ojos especialmente frustrados, vacíos y sin vida del chico de cabello cobrizo.

* * *

_Hola! Muchísimas gracias a las personas que leyeron la primera parte. Lamento pensar que a algunos les desagradará mi historia porque aquí Bella está muerta. Eso es un hecho y no podré revivirla como una de las chicas que comentó me había propuesto, no al menos de la forma en que piensan. Lo siento. **GD.**_


	3. Adolescente

Capítulo dos

**Capítulo dos**

**ADOLESCENTE**

Mi primer día de clases siguió, a partir del almuerzo, como cualquier otro de mis tantos primeros días de clase. No volví a ver a aquel idiota de Matthew, y no hubo ni rastro del par de modelos que me habían observado con sentimientos tan diferentes durante la clase de biología, ni el rubio ni el chico desgarbado. Nada. Tampoco les pregunté a las chicas de la mesa que compartí por sus nombres, o por alguna referencia externa de Matthew. El chico con el que, finalmente, saldría el próximo sábado, para lo que por suerte aun quedaba un poco. Quizás hasta podría fingir que me había roto un pie y todo se frustrara.

Tuve la suerte de que tanto el trabajo de mi padre como las clases de Sam constituyeran el tema central de interés en mi familia, pues no tenía ni rastro de interés en hablar de los extraños comportamientos de todos y cada uno de los chicos en la secundaria de Forks. Porque, si era sincera, no entendía ni a las muchachas ni a los chicos en mi escuela, unas amistosas, los otros todos locos.

Una súbita alegría me contagió cuando me di cuenta de que Forks le ofrecía a mi padre tantas opciones de un buen trabajo como las que habíamos tenido en Chicago. Henry, mi padre, es un agente de investigación que se dedica a revisar los casos policiales más antiguos y que han ido quedando año a año sin una aparente respuesta. Chicago había ofrecido un numeroso espectro laboral, y había sido unos seis casos de Forks, realmente extraños, los que nos habían llevado a vivir ahí. Papá no sabía cuando podría dar con un análisis final, pero habíamos acordado que, aunque terminara pronto, nos quedaríamos al menos hasta que yo terminara el instituto. Lo cual no me entusiasmaba, pero finalmente era algo.

- Me voy a acostar- anuncié, cuando terminé de ordenar algunas cosas junto a mi madre en la cocina y me despedí de Sam y mi padre, que veían un partido en la sala. Mamá se sentó junto a ellos y me miró con interés.

- ¿Estuvo bien tu día, cariño?- preguntó. Puse los ojos en blanco.

- Perfectamente, como siempre- mentí.

- Bien- Me miró como si no estuviera del todo convencida- Mañana comenzaré a trabajar.

- ¿De veras?- Eso llamó mi atención.

- Sí, tengo clases desde el mediodía hasta las ocho de la noche, así que tu hermana se quedará esperándome en su instituto y la pasaré a buscar cuando termine. Tendrás que encargarte de la colada y la cena tú sola, como siempre. Lo lamento, cariño.

- No hay problema- Intenté que mi voz no colara con tanta facilidad el entusiasmo.

- Que duermas bien.

- Lo mismo.

Subí a la segunda planta con mucho más entusiasmo que en cualquier otro momento del día. Al menos tenía la seguridad de que al día siguiente mi rutina acostumbrada volvería a ser la de siempre, y eso me gustaba. Mi madre era profesora de matemáticas de alumnos de primaria, y había conseguido un puesto al ir a matricular a Sam a la escuela de Forks, algo que la contentaba a ella, a Sam y a mí. A mi madre naturalmente porque le gustaba lo que hacía cuando trabajaba, a mi hermana porque no toleraba quedarse las tardes después de clase aburriéndose conmigo, y a mí porque tenía la posibilidad de la casa sola para mí, en silencio, sin Sam y el tiempo dispuesto para dormir y leer sin distracciones. Así que nada podía ser tan malo, después de todo.

Entré al baño luego de colocarme el desastroso pijama y comencé a cepillarme los dientes mientras me picaba la curiosidad. Me puse de puntillas y me observé con curiosidad en el espejo que quedaba por sobre la pileta. No había ninguna duda, mi aspecto confería la misma idea vandálica aquí y en Chicago. Tenía el mismo rostro pequeño con facciones delicadas y el labio inferior de mi boca demasiado amplio. Mis ojos seguían diminutos y expresivos, y mi cabello, una mezcla entre un peinado corto con mechas demasiado largas, mantenía su impertérrito tono casi negro. Solo mi piel, en general blanca, evidenciaba ahora un cambio algo desfavorable, pues estaba casi traslúcida.

Así que entonces eran los chicos de Forks los con personalidad múltiple. Aquella era la única respuesta al extraño interés por parte del tal Matthew y aquel odio antinatural que en tan solo una hora había demostrado por mí el muchacho de cabello cobrizo. En ningún lugar algún chico se había puesto tan molestoso para salir conmigo, menos alguno del estilo de Matthew, y nunca me habían observado como si fuera una cucaracha asquerosa como el otro. Porque esa reacción, esos ojos tan llenos de odio, no podían sino ir dirigidos a mí. No había otra forma de explicarme eso.

Terminé en el baño y me dispuse a abrir la cama pero me di cuenta de que esta ya parecía estar ocupada. Un pequeño bultito se hallaba acurrucado en uno de los bordes del colchón, y jalaba las sábanas como si tuviera frío. Me detuve.

- ¿No crees que ya estás grande para esto?- pregunté con incredulidad mal contenida. El bulto se removió de un lado a otro, como diciéndome que no.

- Me da miedo la lluvia- murmuró Sam por debajo.

- ¿Lluvia?- pregunté sin entender. La cara divertida de mi hermana se irguió por entre las sábanas.

- ¿Vives en este mundo o no?- me molestó, al tiempo que señalaba mi ventana.

Me acerqué rápidamente al alfeizar y corrí un poco la cortina para mirar al exterior. Me sorprendí al percatarme de que afuera llovía torrencialmente y que no parecía estar amainando. Si se aguzaba un poco el oído, incluso, se podía escuchar el ruido de las gotas caer con furia sobre el coche de papá y el mío. Y eso, me encantaba. Ahí estaba la parte de Forks que podía llegar realmente a gustarme, sobre todo un día de regreso de la escuela en la que podía quedarme en mi cama tomando un chocolate caliente, o preparando la sopa favorita de mamá antes de que todos llegaran. Era una estupidez, por supuesto, pero esa clase de rutina constituía algo delicioso.

- Está pronosticado que seguirá así hasta el sábado- murmuró Sam.

- ¿De verdad?- pregunté alerta por el día. Súbitamente, estuve mucho más alegre y dispuesta a dejar a mi hermana- Vaya, vaya…

- ¿Vaya qué?- preguntó con recelo Sam mientras veía que volvía a acercarme a mi cama con intenciones de acostarme.

- Vaya nada que te interese, enana- sonreí con diligencia- Por esta noche basta, estoy de buen humor. Pero la próxima vez vas donde papá y mamá, ¿si?

Desperté gracias a la estrepitosa caída de Sam cuando trataba de salir de mi habitación sigilosamente para que yo no me diera cuenta, y, con mucho menos humor que el que llevaba la noche anterior, salí corriendo de la casa para refugiarme en el calor húmedo que reinaba dentro de mi coche. Bajo los enormes goterones el motor rugía despacio, amortiguado por el ruido, y disfruté la sensación de comodidad en mi coche mientras afuera la lluvia caía llevándose todo lo horroroso que podría tener Forks, aunque no fuera posible que lograra que un chico como Matthew cayera, tropezara y se estrellara contra un coche.

Bajé de mi vehículo con lentitud casi premeditada, pues me encantaba la sensación de la lluvia sobre mi cabeza descubierta. Jugueteé con las llaves, cerré mi coche con parsimonia, y finalmente me encaminé al interior del instituto mirando de reojo mi horario, pues no tenía idea de qué podría tener en mis clases ahora. Resultó que ahora realmente tenía historia, lo que me animó un poco a pesar de que tendría que volver a pasar por el trauma de un nuevo profesor y nuevas caras observándome como si fuera su pequeña marioneta gigante para jugar.

Entre la multitud de personas distinguí a la muchacha del día anterior, Newton… Julio Newton, que se acercó junto a sus otras tres amigas a conversarme de muchas cosas que no entendí y que respondí con pequeños monosílabos. La chica se acompañaba por otra muchacha muy bajita de aspecto amable y de largo cabello castaño, otra de piel negra que llevaba una pañoleta con mucho estilo y que parecía querer resaltar su identidad negra, y finalmente una rubia de bote con el pelo corto que pasaba agarrándose un pequeño mechón y llevándoselo coqueta a la boca ante cualquier cosa con alto índice de testosterona que pasara cerca. Aquello, por supuesto, me hizo gracia, principalmente porque la mayoría de los muchachos eran lo conteniblemente estúpidos para creer que esas diligencias eran especiales y solo para ellos.

Julie, en cambio, era una mujercita muy linda de espeso pelo rubio atado en un moño con trenzas, y su cara ofrecía un aspecto aniñado y amable. A simple vista podía ver que quería que fuéramos amigas, pero sabía, con mi amplio conocimiento, que esa era la clase de chica que se rendiría cuando yo, de una vez por todas, hiciera gala de mi personalidad tan fabulosa y alternativa. Cuando, de seguro, descubriera que pegaba más con los estudiantes que tocaban el chelo y no con los aspirantes frustrados de un inexistente grupo de porristas o jugadores de fútbol. Hasta entonces, era mejor seguirle la conversación.

- ¿Qué tienes ahora?- preguntó la chica negra, Ronda, cuando ingresamos a la cafetería solo por un tema de lluvia.

- Historia- murmuré, mientras observaba el plano de la escuela y buscaba la mejor manera de llegar- Con Richardson.

- Oh, entonces podré ir contigo- exclamó alegre Julie- A mí también me toca… me encanta esa clase.

- ¡Sí!- exclamó divertida Ronda intercambiando una risita petulante con la rubia de bota, la chica de cuyo nombre no me acuerdo- Porque estará Forrester. De veras, me sorprende que hayas aprobado el semestre pasado, pasas más pendientes de todo lo que hace ese chico que de cualquier otra cosa.

Julie se puso a parlotear en una media disputa con Ronda y la otra chica, mientras Cecile, la muchacha amable de pelo castaño, sonreía desde atrás junto a mí y me explicaba que se trataba del chico por el que Julie llevaba más de medio año colada. Me hizo una amplia descripción de la serie de cosas que había hecho para llamar mi atención, y también me explicó que era extremadamente guapo. Que pertenecía al quintil anómalo de la escuela que hacia yoga, tocaba algún instrumento o leía historietas, ante lo que yo alcé la cabeza divertida, preguntándome qué dirían aquellas muchachas sobre que a mí me gustaba leer y que bailaba ballet desde los cuatro años, pero ignoré esas molestosas preguntitas y me concentré en la descripción física que hacía ahora Cecile del muchacho, tratando de no quedar fuera de la conversación de, hasta ese momento, las únicas personas amables.

- … alto, naturalmente, tiene el pelo castaño y lo lleva muy desordenado, y sus ojos son azules- Cecile se rió- Si escucharas las descripciones que hace Julie de sus ojos- suspiró agobiada- Son eternas…

- ¿Le ha hablado?- pregunté, sin mucho interés. La chica a mi lado soltó una risita sumida en la compasión por su amiga y me miró con confidencia.

- Es un chico raro- aseguró- Es como… seguro de sí mismo, anda por la escuela como si no le importara nada pero rara vez se interesa por alguien. Probablemente ni siquiera sabe el nombre de más de dos compañeros de alguna clase a la que asiste, pues suele hacer novillos.

- Sí…- La rubia de adelante se nos unió mientras Julie y Ronda seguían charlando ardientemente- Solo los Cullen son más raros que Matthew Forrester.

Iba a preguntar quién rayos eran los Cullen y qué clase de secta satánica formaban cuando me helé al escuchar el nombre del chico que le gustaba a Julie Newton. Excelente, pensé, nada mejor que salir al cine con el enamorado de la única muchacha amable de la escuela para que ella te odie pensando que hay algo entre ustedes. Quizás, razoné en mi fuero interno con algo de mayor optimismo, podría sacarme al chico pesado ese de encima si lograba hacerle entender que una de las muchachas que eran mis nuevas "amigas" estaba colada por él, sin darle el nombre, por supuesto. O, en último caso, seguir recurriendo al plan B y torcerme un pie y tirarme de cabeza contra la acerca, aunque no resultaría sencillo pues tenía excelente coordinación y equilibrio y podría resultar muy sobreactuado.

De alguna manera llegué junto a la indiscreta Julie Newton, que me estaba contando los chismes de casi toda la escuela, hasta la sala de historia. Ahí fue donde me recibió un anciano con aspecto de dar clases monótonas que me señaló un banco al fondo de la clase totalmente desocupado. El asiento del lado, para mi suerte, estaba completamente vacío, y me alivié al comprobar que, al menos en esa clase no había ningún payaso de cabello cobrizo que me observara como si fuera un enorme y asqueroso ratón.

Sin embargo, pronto Julie, que estaba unos bancos hacia el lado, se encargó de destruir mis esperanzas.

- Te envidio, Joe- aseguró con una sonrisa boba- Ahí es donde se sienta él, aunque por supuesto llegará tarde. Él siempre llega tarde…

Suspiró y miró hacia el frente, donde el profesor intentaba iniciar la clase sobre la Revolución Francesa argumentando las principales causas del proceso. Puse los ojos vidriosos y me dispuse a no escuchar una clase que pintaba fuertemente para ser muy aburrida y que, por lo demás, trataba una materia que yo ya me sabía de memoria gracias al trauma que tenía mi padre con los franceses. Desparramé mis cosas, me recargué hacia la ventana y escondí mi rostro tras la cabeza del muchacho de lentes de adelante, observando como la lluvia caía a goterones en las pozas de la escuela.

Entonces fue cuando se abrió la puerta estrepitosamente y yo alcé la cabeza, al igual que el resto, aunque los otros parecían acostumbrados. Un deslumbrante Matthew Forrester vestido con una chaqueta negra y desvencijados vaqueros entró en silencio mientras todos lo miraban divertido, pues Richardson, el profesor, ni se había percatado de nada. Caminó como yo ya le había observado, con absoluta elegancia y sin mirar a nadie ni divertido ni molesto. Serio, como si le diera igual estar o no ahí. Un chico malo, pensé, justo cuando se aproximó hacia donde yo estaba y sus cejas se alzaron de sorpresa.

No dijo nada ni formó alguna de las sonrisitas de ayer, simplemente se sentó a mi lado dejando sobre la mesa solo un destartalado cuaderno que en el espiral llevaba un solitario lápiz de pasta. El ambiente había regresado de nuevo a la sala, y a lo lejos pude ver que la mayoría tomaba apuntes con precisión.

Desvié la mirada nuevamente hacia la ventana, pero estaba atenta a los sonidos que se hacían a mi lado. Matthew Forrester acababa de sacar una hoja de papel y parecía matar el tiempo haciendo garabatos. O al menos eso creí, hasta que movilizó con delicadeza el papel estirado y lo dejó cerca de mis brazos. Quería que lo leyera.

Me giré a mirarle con el ceño fruncido y puse los ojos en blanco cuando el esbozó una sonrisa perfectamente angelical y amable. Vale, era muy guapo. Estúpidamente guapo.

Miré el papel y me fijé en que tenía una letra clara y agradable.

_¿Haces novillos y no tomas apuntes?_

De alguna manera no pude evitar sonreír de medio lado y le lancé una mirada petulante. Saqué una pluma de mi chaqueta y escribí con tranquilidad.

_La materia ya me la sé. Mi padre se disfraza todos los aniversarios de la Toma de la Bastilla de Napoleón y comienza a gritar como si fuera un revolucionario. ¿Tu padre también es un chiflado o simplemente no te da la gana escribir?_

Pasé la hoja haciéndome la idiota y noté como Forrester reía entre dientes al leer lo que, finalmente, era verdad. Usualmente la gente tendía a creer en mi padre una persona seria, pero se equivocaba rotundamente, pues no había persona más payasa y extraña que Henry Overstreet. Aunque quizás en Forks pasaría como alguien normal.

Me llegó de nuevo el papel.

_Dudo que mi padre sepa lo que es Francia, pero yo sí me sé la materia. ¿Te gustan las hormigas?_

Tuve que, como era lógico, leer dos veces la última parte del mensaje para no mirarlo con cara de idiota. ¿Si me gustaban las hormigas? ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? De reojo observé que él se estaba partiendo internamente de la risa, a la espera, de seguro, de que lo mirara en busca de una explicación. Decidí seguirle el juego y escribí.

_Depende, ¿gratinada o al vapor?_

Devolví el asunto, muy complacida de mi respuesta, justo cuando Matthew soltó un bufido escondiendo una carcajada y el profesor Richardson alzó la cabeza para saber qué sucedía. Unos cuantos se dieron vuelta, y por el rabillo del ojo, pues había mirado a Forrester como si no tuviera idea de qué sucedía también, vi a Julie Newton embelezada mirándole y haciéndome un gesto como para que yo corroborara lo muy encantador que parecía él. Me negué a pensarlo si quiera.

- ¿Se encuentra bien, señor Forrester?- preguntó el profesor. Matthew se aclaró la garganta.

- Perfectamente, profesor- respondió con semblante increíblemente serio- Creo que ha sido Pitts, y no yo, el que ha hecho ruido- Señaló con total convencimiento a otro compañero con cara de indefenso e incapaz de formular más de dos frases como si nada. Y el profesor, como todos, le creyó.

- Oh, Pitts, no haga ruido, muchacho.

El chico no dijo nada y, confundido, como preguntándose si había sido o no él, se acurrucó en su banco, mientras el profesor regresaba a leer una guía enorme que tenía en sus manos. El ambiente volvió a ser el mismo, y pude sentir como Matthew reía entre dientes apenas perceptiblemente mientras volvía a escribir en el papel.

_Reformulo, ¿te gustan las películas de hormigas?_

Leí con el total convencimiento de que Cecile tenía razón al decir que era un chico raro, y le respondí como pude. Al menos ahora sabía por dónde iba la cosa.

_¿Qué? ¿Me invitas a ver las Hormigas asesinas 4? ¿No te da vergüenza hacerle lo que le hiciste al pobre chico ese?_

La respuesta no tardó, pero yo me quedé en blanco por un momento mirando lo perfecto que se veía de perfil. No me hacía ningún favor quedándose escribiendo así, como si fuera un chico bueno. Quizás, pensé, quizás no quisiera, después de todo, quebrarme el pie y evitar una cita, pues, por primera vez en mi vida un muchacho no me había parecido soso y predecible. Al menos de momento, y tenía la sensación de que Matthew Forrester no era un chico al que una se pudiera adelantar.

_Son películas muy mal entendidas, te gustará. Y no, no me importa ni un rábano Pitts, está acostumbrado a que le haga eso._

Sonó el timbre y se produjo un revuelo de lápices cayendo, cuadernos cerrándose rápidamente y alumnos apurados en salir del aula cuanto antes. Noté que Julie Newton comenzaba a meter apresuradamente sus cosas en la mochila con el firme propósito, como vi en sus ojos, de venir hacia mí y hablarme, solo para que Matthew la notara un poco. Iba a guardar por inercia la hoja de cuaderno donde habíamos hablado cuando una mano se interpuso en mi camino, la dobló y la guardó en el bolsillo izquierdo del vaquero con sencillez. Levanté el rostro y me topé con la mirada amable de Matthew, que me observaba detenidamente.

- ¿Las Hormigas Asesinas 4?- le molesté, para que dejara de observarme así. Me ponía nerviosa y eso parecía gustarle. Él se encogió de hombros de forma encantadora, parpadeé.

- Te gustará- murmuró solamente, mientras ponía su desastroso cuaderno bajo el brazo y me sonreía- Nos vemos, Joe.

Salió con elegante rapidez del aula antes de que los lentos pasos de Julie pudieran agarrarlo, y yo me quedé pensando en lo bonito que sonaba mi nombre. Lamentable, o por fortuna, porque nunca me había imaginado que fuera tan increíblemente estúpida solo por un chico, apareció Julie con rostro ensombrecido, triste de seguro por no haber podido lucirse y conversarme frente a Matthew.

- ¡Tienes tanta suerte!- exclamó.

- Si supieras…- murmuré.

- Anda, admítelo, es probablemente el chico más guapo después de los Cullen, quizás. O del menor de ellos, los otros no son la gran cosa, pero ese chico si que es dinamita.

De nuevo aquel nombre con extraño misterio alrededor. Había algo en ese apellido que parecía ejercer sobre mí una especie de fuerza magnética, pero no había tenido la oportunidad de preguntar por los dichosos Cullen nunca, en ninguna de las tantas oportunidades que había tenido.

Miré a Julie mientras caminábamos hacia nuestra siguiente clase, español.

- ¿Quiénes son los Cullen?- Ella pareció sorprendida de mi ignorancia y lanzó una risita tonta, lo que me indicó que, fueran quienes fueran esos chicos, debían ser más guapos que Matthew Forrester.

- Son cinco hermanos- sacudió la cabeza- Bueno, no son hermanos por completo. Todos son adoptados por el doctor Cullen y su esposa, dos chicas y tres chicos. Los Hale, Jasper y Rosalie, los reconocerás en seguida, ambos son rubios, son sobrinos o algo así de la señora Cullen, y están desde niños con ella. Los otros son Emmet, Alice y Edward Cullen. Todos, y te digo, todos, son guapísimos, pero están emparejados. Excepto, claro, Edward, el que yo te digo que es el más… interesante- Otra risita tonta- Los reconocerás a todos cuando los veas, siempre se sientan juntos en la cafetería y nunca hablan con nadie si no es con ellos mismos.

Por supuesto que los reconocería en cualquier parte. De hecho, ya me había topado con dos si no me equivocaba. El rubio que había mirado con cara de curiosidad a mi compañero de pupitre en la clase de Biología, aquel chico de despampanantes cabellos dorados, debía ser Jasper Hale, según lo que entendía. El otro, el chico desgarbado de cabello cobrizo, aquel ángel reencarnado de rostro crispado por la ira hacía mí, tendría entonces que ser o Emmet o Edward Cullen. Por las referencias de Julie Newton no dudé que se trataba de Edward, a menos que en cualquiera de los pasillos me topara con alguien de una belleza aun superior a la de ese chico. Y lo dudaba. Ellos debían ser los Cullen, pues además cuadraba con la idea de Julie de que siempre andaban juntos. Recordaba que ambos habían salido juntos del aula aquel día, y que me habían mirado cuando hablaba con Matthew.

¿Tendrían acaso todos los Cullen esa gama de emociones tan extrañas? ¿Les parecería a todos igual de repugnante como a Edward Cullen, o sería aquel estrafalario chico el único capaz de odiarme solo por sentarme a su lado en una miserable e inocente clase? Intenté quitarme esos pensamientos de la cabeza y no obsesionarme con esa panda de chicos extraños.

Tuve la suerte de librarme de Julie en la siguiente clase. No quería llevarme mal con ella, ni nada parecido a eso, pero si salía con Matthew el sábado le diría la verdad, pues nunca se me había dado mentir. Y, si debía ser sincera, después de la clase de Historia el interés por salir con Matthew Forrester había surgido como lava. No me gustaba la sensación, aquella idea y las ganas por volver a conversar con él, pues temía principalmente que él acabara decepcionándome y resultara igual de aburrido que el resto, pero debía admitir que la idea de tener sensaciones y sentimientos adolescentes por una vez en la vida era agradable. La emoción de un primer encaprichamiento no podía herirme, ¿no?

Durante la hora de almuerzo me fije en los Cullen, y me llevé un susto cuando me di cuenta de que Edward Cullen no estaba entre ellos. Como había dicho Julie, con cuyas amigas volvía a sentarme en esa ocasión, esa estrambótica familia no me decepcionó. Eran mejores y más hermosos que lo que las parcas palabras de Newton podrían haberme explicado.

Después del chico de cabello cobrizo, el ausente Edward Cullen, Rosalie Hale debía ser la más antinaturalmente bella de todos. Era de esas mujeres capaces de dejar por el suelo la autoestima de cualquier muchacha, alta, de cuerpo escultural y con una larga y hermosa cabellera rubia que le caía en cascada. Su rostro era, como el del resto, similar al de los ángeles, y podría haberle ganado a su desaparecido familiar si no fuera por un gesto de petulancia que no dejé de notar. A su lado, Alice Cullen ofrecía una belleza completamente opuesta, pero de igual magnitud, aunque en un tono más suavizado, más sutil.

Era delgada y pequeña como un fideo. Vestía con ropas de marca y se veía que tenía gusto por ello. Su rostro era armónico y tenía facciones de duendecillo, pero a ella le quedaban bien, al igual que su desordenado cabello negro, que lo llevaba corto y con mechones en diferentes direcciones. Ella debía ser la novia de Jasper Hale, a menos que los Cullen fueran tan extraños que le hicieran a las relaciones incestuosas, lo que tampoco me habría sorprendido, pero era ella quien se sentaba al lado del sorprendente rubio de semblante tranquilo.

El único que parecía algo más normal, solo un poco, pero que debía ser el más amenazante de ellos, era Emmet, aquel muchacho, por decirle de alguna manera, grandulón y de espalda de levantador de pesas. Me cuadraba que fuera con una chica como Rosalie Hale, pues de haberlos visto juntos su rostro afable, con hoyuelos en las mejillas, y su rizado cabello negro, habrían suavizado la voluptuosa belleza de Rosalie.

Pero eso no fue lo que más me llamó la atención, sino que, a pesar de saber que no eran hermanos, o no todos, se parecían. Todos eran de esa belleza indescriptible, sobrenatural y agobiante, y sus pieles eran blancas como la nieve. Sus ojos parecían, a la distancia, similares, y bajo ellos tenían profundas ojeras púrpuras, como si no hubieran dormido en mucho tiempo, pero a ellos por supuesto el quedaban bien.

- Sí- dijo una voz a mi lado. Me sobresalté y vi a Julie sonriéndome- Esos son los Cullen. ¿Impresionante, no?

- Me cuadra que no se relacionen con otros, no encajarían ni en un millón de años- Julie sonrió y asintió con la cabeza divertida.

- Y eso que no has visto a Edward Cullen- murmuró, justo cuando Ronda acababa de llegar.

- ¿Dijiste Edward Cullen? ¿Qué hay con él?- preguntó con interés.

- Nada- respondió Julie- Solo le mostraba a Joe a los Cullen.

- Ah…- Ronda se dejó caer y miró con fijación embelesada a la mesa del fondo- Ellos.

- Ajá, todos muy bellos y muy estúpidos- dijo Julie con el ceño fruncido, y Ronda se rió.

- Eso es porque Edward Cullen nunca te dio bola, chica- exclamó divertida su amiga. Me miró con algo de perversidad contenida- Y tampoco Matthew Forrester.

- ¡Te escuché!- Julie hizo un mohín sentido.

- Para que te vayas dando cuenta, mujer. ¿Qué le encuentras? Es demasiado…- Ronda buscó la palabra en el aire- Perfecto, eso es.

Tuve que reprimir una sonrisita.

La salida de clases fue precipitada, y tuve suerte pues no me había tocado con ninguna de las chicas del grupo alegría, así que me acerqué al instante al estacionamiento para llegar cuanto antes a casa. La perspectiva de una tarde, sola, leyendo cómoda en mi casa, despertó en mí como una hoguera apenas vi el frío que hacía en el exterior. Caminé hacia mi coche azul más divertida mirando las pozas que se formaban gracias a la lluvia, y solo levanté la vista cuando estaba cerca de llegar. Al instante me di cuenta de dos ojos dorados que me observaban desde el interior de un coche plateado.

Edward Cullen se encontraba al volante de un flamante Volvo plateado, justo a la salida de la cafetería, esperando, de seguro, al resto de su perfecta familia. Me miraba, eso era algo irrefutable. Mantenía el ceño fruncido y me observaba con sus envolventes y obsesivos ojos. No se percató, a pesar de que yo si lo hice, de que sus hermanos aparecían cerca y se encaminaban al coche.

- ¿Das una vuelta?- preguntó una voz a mis espaldas.

Me giré y vi la sonrisa misteriosa de Matthew bailando en sus labios. Vale, aquel era el festival de los chicos guapos. Esta vez él se encontraba montado sobre la interesante moto que había visto el día anterior, y, por supuesto, calzaba con la idea rebelde que tenía de él. Alzó una mano y me invitó a subir con un dedo sensual, ¿me decía a mí? Tragué saliva y seguí jugueteando con las llaves, notando, todavía, los ojos de Edward Cullen en mi espalda. Matthew señaló un casco que llevaba como provisión, pues no parecía que él usara uno ni siquiera por protección.

Eché una ojeada a mí cerrado coche y guardé mis llaves en mi mochila, al tiempo que me la echaba a la espalda con seguridad. Sonreí torcidamente a Matthew y me aventuré a montar tras él en la moto, notando la sorpresa del conductor del Volvo.

Quizás debía comportarme como una adolescente, me recordé.

* * *

_Hola! Muchísimas gracias para los que han llegado leyendo hasta aquí. Sé que esta historia no es del agrado de todo el mundo porque me encargué de Bella, pero agradecería que me dejaran comentarios sin predisponerse, digo, abriéndose un poquito. No está del todo mal, no? Un beso, GreenDoe. _


	4. Los descendientes

Capítulo tres

**Capítulo tres**

**LOS DESCENDIENTES  
**

Llegué a casa a una hora adecuada para ponerme a trabajar en la cena. Matthew había decidido dejarme de vuelta en el instituto para recoger mi coche cuando la lluvia se había hecho aun más insoportable, y me había apurado en llegar. Parecía haberse divertido cuando yo había estornudado como un cachorro terrier, pero solo se había despedido con un "nos vemos", y se había marchado. Aparte de eso no habíamos cruzado ninguna otra palabra, y todo se había reducido a, como él había dicho, un paseo. Un horrible, vertiginoso y rápido paseo. Odiaban las motocicletas, acababa de descubrirlo.

Me puse a adobar un filete con la sensación de que ya llevaba alrededor de un mes en Forks, aun cuando en realidad eran solo tres días. No tenía una rutina, no tenía algún par de personas con quienes hablar y establecerme, no amigos, simplemente conocidos, y lo único que se diferenciaba a las semanas iniciales en otros lugares, era Matthew Forrester. Gracias a él tenía esa sensación de extraña novedad, y me gustaba. Realmente no tenía idea de cual era mi postura ante él, pero me gustaría observar cómo evolucionaba, y en qué basaba el interés por conocerme.

Una vez que terminé de preparar una ensalada me puse a observar el catálogo de los implementos que tenía la academia que había encontrado mamá cuando había venido a matricularnos al instituto. Practicaba danza desde los cuatro años, por obra y deseo de mi abuela Anne, y nunca me había apartado de ello, por lo que cada vez que nos mudábamos había un solo requisito que debía tener la ciudad, o el pueblo, sí o sí: Un lugar medianamente decente para practicar sin límites ridículos de horario. En este caso, Port Angeles.

Por supuesto, mi abuela había estudiado en una academia al asilo del Royal Ballet, en Londres, pues era inglesa, pero casi toda su carrera la había hecho acá, en el New York City Ballet, y apenas se había enterado de que tenía una nieta se había hecho con la enana con rapidez para que supiera hacer un _jeté _antes de saber caminar, pues mi madre había demostrado nulo interés durante su niñez. El resultado era yo, que a la muerte de mi abuela había decidido hacer de la práctica algo agradable. La danza era lo que me motivaba, lo que me relajaba y por lo que yo luchaba día a día al mejorar. No era mala, lo sabía, pero no estaba segura si me aceptarían en el Royal Ballet, al que quería postular, pues había tenido múltiples profesores, academias y lugares por los que había pasado. Mi educación no había sido del todo lineal, pero contaba con el respaldo de una buena abuela bailarina muerta, que en sus años había sido bastante conocida.

- ¿Joe?

No había leído ni la tercera parte del folleto cuando la voz aguda y molesta de mi hermana surgió desde el umbral de la puerta. Estaba casi todo a oscuras, pues yo leía con la luz de la calle que bañaba la ventana de la cocina pero de todas manera… ¿Quién podía ser, sino? ¿Jack el destripador?

- Estoy en la cocina- murmuré con voz apagada.

La cabeza desordenada y crespa de Sam se asomó mientras me mostraba lo que parecía ser su primer diez en su nuevo colegio, lo mismo que llevaba haciendo durante los últimos cinco años, cada vez que nos mudábamos. Se puso a revolotear por toda la cocina, justo cuando mi madre apareció con el cabello desordenado y una pila de paquetes de supermercado en los brazos, despotricando en voz baja contra las malas hijas y lo desconsideradas que eran. La miré y tuve la misma visión que cuando yo lanzaba improperios contra Sam, pues, al menos de aspecto, mamá y yo somos muy similares. Sonreí burlona y me miró de malas maneras.

- ¿Tu padre todavía no llega?- preguntó.

- Mi padre acaba de telefonear para decir que se quedará en el trabajo hasta tarde- murmuré, mirando de reojo el folleto y también a mi madre, mientras sacaba cosas de los paquetes- ¿Estuvo bien tu día?

- Mi día estuvo perfecto, Sam estuvo insufrible- aseguró, guardando con violencia una leche en la nevera.

- Oh

Decidí servir la cena antes de que mi madre pudiera hacer algo peligroso, como lanzarme el filete a la cara o poner a Sam con una manzana en la boca dentro del horno. Y no es que no lo hubiera pensado antes, pero era mejor no tentar al destino. Así que comimos en silencio con Sam haciéndole morisquetas a mamá por detrás y luego ambas subieron a descansar y hacer deberes, respectivamente, mientras cenicienta, o sea yo, se dedicaba a fregar los platos y a terminar la colada que había dejado inconclusa. Al acabar me desplomé en el sofá de la sala y me puse a leer por milésima vez _Cumbres Borrascosas, _para recordar en los primeros dos capítulos porque ese libro siempre me había parecido tan horroroso. Nunca había soportado ni aquella entrega horrorosa de Heathcliff ni los berrinches de Catherine, pero en vista que ya estaba en esto gracias al instituto, tendría que darme la lata.

Suponía que mi anticuerpo por esa clase de relatos venía por mi escasa capacidad imaginativa y mi nulo deseo de acabar como un cuento de hadas. Nunca me habían interesado esos finales felices que daban algunos libros. Había adorado _Orgullo y Prejuicio _casi hasta el final, cuando todos habían quedado juntos y contentos, pero jamás reconocería que me había gustado, pues iba contra todo lo que creía de mí misma. Prefería mil veces los finales felices sencillos, sin tener que pasar por grandes cavilaciones morales de los protagonistas, y por eso _Cumbres Borrascosas _ representaba tan a cabalidad mi estilo de lectura odiada. Nunca había conocido a un hombre, menos a un chico, que tuviera que verse ante el aprieto de herir o no a su amada, esas cosas no sucedían, o que se quedara contemplando tan campante mientras otro estaba con ella, absteniéndose de matarlo solo porque ella quiere al otro. El día que viera eso con mis propios ojos tendría que morderme la lengua yo misma, pero no esperaba que eso sucediera alguna vez. Era muy hipócrita y cínica con esas cosas.

- ¿Joe? ¿Qué haces leyendo a esta hora? Mañana tienes instituto- Casi me da algo cuando me di cuenta de que mi padre acababa de llegar del trabajo. Debían ser pasadas las once y media de la noche, y por el silencio que reinaba sin duda mi madre y Sam ya debía estar durmiendo relajadamente.

- Vaya…- murmuré- Se me pasó la hora.

- Ve a dormir- dijo mi padre, dejando su maletín de trabajo en una de las sillas del comedor y mirándome de reojo.

- No, no tengo sueño- aseguré mientras me incorporaba y me acercaba a la cocina- Te calentaré la comida, ¿si?

- Gracias- se desplomó en una de las sillas y se talló los ojos bostezando. Suspiró de cansancio.

- ¿Día pesado?- pregunté. Papá bufó.

- Ni te lo imaginas- aseguró con voz apagada- Creo, sinceramente, que me he topado con el caso más extraño de toda mi vida.

Hablaba como si eso le disgustara, pero algo en el fondo de su voz me indicó que en realidad eso le emocionaba. Siempre me había dado gusto la forma en que mi padre disfrutaba de su trabajo, la manera en que ello lo movía y la dedicación que le daba a cada situación que iba a dar a sus manos. Y también era consciente de que era bueno, así que no me extrañaría cuando dentro de unos dos meses, quizás cuatro, llegara con la buena noticia de que había descifrado el misterio que envolvía a lo que fuera que estaba investigando.

- ¡Vamos!- lo animé por si acaso- No puede ser tan horrible.

- Eso- precisó él- Es lo más interesante. Es macabramente horrible todo lo que sucedió.

- ¿Sabes que me molesta mucho que me dejes con esa duda, no?- Odiaba cuando hablaba de algo con tanto fervor y no tenía intenciones de contarme lo que sucedía.

- Puedo dejarte con la duda- Lo miré de malas maneras y luego se inclinó en pose confidente- Se trata de un caso de hace casi sesenta años, bueno, en realidad casi todos los casos que tengo acá en Forks se dieron hace casi sesenta años, pero este es el que me llama más la atención.

- ¿Qué es?

- Asesinato- respondió con la frialdad de un profesional, pero yo estaba demasiado acostumbrada para que me pareciera extraño. Y además, ¿qué me podía interesar a mí alguien que había muerto hacía casi sesenta años?- Se trataba de la hija del jefe de policía de esa época, la señora… ah, señorita Swan. La chica tenía un poco más que tú, solamente, y estaba a punto de casarse con su novio de casi dos años, tan solo acabara el instituto. La encontraron muerta dos días antes de la boda, en el bosque. Estaba destruida, y no hubo rastro alguno desde entonces de su novio ni la familia de este. Se culpó a un chico de los indios de la Push, la reserva india que queda cerca de acá, pero finalmente lo soltaron por falta de pruebas. Naturalmente todos creen que fue el novio, pero esa misma semana se produjeron otros asesinatos acá en Forks, y se notificó del arribo de extranjeros italianos muy extraños, que habrían sido conocidos de la familia Cullen.

- Espera, ¿qué?- Aquello tenía que ser una broma de muy mal gusto, pero mi padre me contempló por un rato, sorprendido por mi súbita reacción. Esperé a que terminara de tragar su trozo de carne con diligencia, pues no me interesaba quedar huérfana. Al menos no de momento.

- Así se llamaba la familia del novio, la familia del doctor Cullen y sus hijos, ¿por qué tanta sorpresa?

- Pues…- intenté no sonar demasiado preocupada ni interesada, pero no me haría mal- Hay una familia de apellido Cullen, sus hijos están en el instituto.

Funcionó, mi padre dejó de tomarme tan en serio y se largó a reír como un idiota, mientras me miraba divertido. Yo por supuesto no le hallaba el chiste, pero sabía que sonaba increíblemente estúpido que anduviera insinuando lo que mi padre había comprendido que insinuaba. Digo, ¿qué tarada mental, en su sano juicio, tomaría en cuenta esa clase de cosas? Podían ser los descendientes vivos de la familia que había huido, los nietos, o hijos, no lo sabía bien, de alguno de los hijos del doctor Cullen, aunque sin duda era una coincidencia algo macabra que ahora el padre de mis extraños compañeros de instituto también fuera doctor. Quizás era alguna clase de tradición ridícula de familias con antigüedad. Después de todo no era la primera vez que sucedía, y ya iba siendo tiempo de que dejara de ver esas series de ciencia ficción y misterio. Creer que los Cullen de hace sesenta años atrás eran los mismos que los de ahora era tan astuto como sonaba.

- Uno de mis ayudantes insinuó lo mismo, ¿qué crees que sean? ¿Fantasmas?

- ¿Terminaste con tu filete?- pregunté a regañadientes mientras entrecerraba los ojos. Asintió partiéndose de la risa- Bien, buenas noches.

Con la idea de que leer aquel libro que tanto me cargaba me había afectado de momento, me acosté esa noche y dormí tan bien como el viento que azotaba las ventanas me lo permitió. Por suerte Sam parecía haber superado su problema con el ruido de la casa cuando llovía y había viento en conjunto, y no se apareció.

Mi tercer día de escuela fue mucho mejor, pero me percaté de que en mi clase de biología había desaparecido mi compañero de banco, o sea que Edward Cullen volvía a faltar. Por mi culpa, quizás, o simplemente porque se le había dado la real gana, pero sí estaba segura de que el chico en cuestión tenía algo extraño, aparte de aquella belleza inacabable a la que jamás me acostumbraría. Y algo me decía que si me involucraba demasiado en el tema me obsesionaría sin necesidad alguna. Me conocía bastante bien como para saberlo, y de seguro esta sería una más de aquellas estúpidas intuiciones que acababan en ser tonterías, como siempre. Ya había sucedido otras veces que me imaginaba situaciones y emociones de personas cuando en realidad no existían, y esta vez, con Edward Cullen, de seguro sería así. Nada en el mundo lograría que me apartara la firme resolución a no involucrarme que me había hecho. Él no tenía nada contra mí, y no le daría la tribuna para que lo tuviera.

Julie, Ronda, Cecile y Anne, como se llamaba la chica rubia, pasaron a ser lo que podría haber denominado como mi escolta personal. De alguna manera se las habían ingeniado para saberse mi horario completo, así que me esperaban puntualmente a la salida de las clases donde no me tocaba con ninguna de ellas. Las más entusiastas con conocerme eran Julie y Anne, mientras que a Ronda le importaba un rábano todo y Cecile era demasiado tímida como para manifestarme sus pensamientos a través de sus actos. Aparte de ellas cuatro, había tenido que vérmelas con tres chicos que solían hablar con Julie, de cuyos nombres no me acordaba, y que habían osado flirtear conmigo como si yo fuera un pedazo de carne a conquistar. El chico rubio, que había resultado ser el hermano de Anne, me estaba resultando especialmente latoso.

- ¿Te gusta el deporte?- preguntó durante el almuerzo. Era la pregunta número veinte en menos de quince minutos: Lo odiaba.

- Solo el fútbol, pero no el americano- aseguré en algo muy similar a un gruñido.

- ¿El soccer?- preguntó con incredulidad. ¿Y qué tenía de raro? Es un deporte muy noble, un poco imbécil, porque son veintidós jugadores corriendo como idiotas detrás de una pelota, pero interesante, al fin y al cabo. Aquella pasión era otra de las cosas que me había inculcado mi muy, muy inglesa abuela tomadora de té y bailarina de ballet.

- Ajá- murmuré, tomando una soda y una manzana como único almuerzo. Aunque tenía buena puntería. Podía darme vuelta y aventársela a ese chico, o hacer que se atragantara…

De pronto me di cuenta de que todos se habían quedado callados. Levanté mi rostro, apartándolo de la manzana asesina, y me topé con un par de divertidos ojos azules mirándome con calma. A su alrededor, el rostro de Matthew Forrester adornaba el panorama con insultante rapidez en mi mente. Y se reía, internamente, pues su semblante permanecía serio. Parecía divertido con toda la audiencia que lo observaba, encabezada por la perpleja Julie y seguida por el chico rubio, ambos sin dar crédito que alguien como él me estuviera mirando, a la espera de mi atención.

- ¿Perdiste algo?- pregunté sin pensar en lo que decía. Casi me atoré de la risa cuando vi los ojos de plato de Julie, pero una sonrisa estúpida se extendió por el rostro de Matthew.

- En realidad me preguntaba si puedo raptarte durante el almuerzo- aseguró sin mirar a nadie más que a mí. Estaba poniendo a prueba mi tolerancia sobre la risa.

- Oh- Hice como si eso me tomara por sorpresa y me reí de lo perversos que éramos ambos haciendo eso- Claro, claro, ¿hay algo de historia que no entiendas?

- Creo que me he perdido en los inicios de la revolución francesa- murmuró con total convencimiento. Era un buen mentiroso.

Me disculpé con rapidez de la asombrada audiencia y me levanté observando a cada momento a Matthew con las cejas alzadas. Él solo me sonrió con misterio y fue detrás de mis pasos, mientras salíamos de la abarrotada cafetería hacia la sutil llovizna que amenazaba con volver a ser tormenta muy pronto. Quizás Sam tendría razón después de todo y no amainaría hasta el sábado, pero Matthew ya se había adelantado a mis pasos y se apuró a encaminarse por un sendero que daba a un pequeño claro antes del bosque. Parecía como una pequeña extensión del instituto, pues incluso había una banca y un basurero, pero no dudé de que los alumnos lo usaran, pues el clima no era lo mejor como para refugiarse a la sombra de un bosque.

Matthew se desplomó todo lo largo que era en la banca, con los pies colgándole pues era mucho más alto, y me observó con el ceño fruncido. ¿Exactamente qué había hecho yo?

- Ya puedes darme las gracias- me informó. Aquello me tomó por sorpresa y le seguí observando mientras me apoyaba en el tronco de un árbol cercano, a la espera de una explicación de por qué me había sacado.

- ¿Disculpa?- pregunté. Sonrió de medio lado con suficiencia.

- Te salvé de las pesquisas de Turner- vio mi cara de incomprensión- Turner es el idiota que te estaba acosando a preguntas en la cafetería.

Lo miré bizca por un momento y luego parpadeé, desorientada. Tuve que tomarme medio minuto para comprender lo que quería decirle, y, al final, lo observé con la incredulidad y la sorpresa brillando con deslumbrante atención en mi rostro. ¿Me había sacado de la comodidad y el calor de la cafetería… por el acoso del hermano de Anne Turner? Sacudí la cabeza.

- ¿Por eso me sacaste de ahí dentro?- señalé con un gesto de la mano vago hacia donde debía estar la cafetería- ¿Por Turner?

Asintió con la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo como solo había visto que hacían los niños en las películas. Intenté recuperar el hilo de mis pensamientos varias veces, y Matthew desvió la vista mirando con particular interés por entre unos árboles que daban a lo más espeso del bosque. Seguí su visión, alarmada por el excesivo detenimiento en su mirada, pero no había nada. Aun así, sentí que nos observaba alguien, pero no había nadie. Y él regresó a observarme entonces, mientras yo le hacía un gesto para que se acurrucara de pies para poder sentarme.

Pareció divertido de mi largo silencio, pero no se inmutó en seguir viéndome de cabo a rabo.

- ¿Vas a decir algo o no?- preguntó al final, con algo de fastidio. Lo miré de pronto alarmada, y algo parecido a la indignación comenzó a surgir.

- ¡Me has sacado de ahí solo porque te ha dado la regalada gana! ¡Porque estabas aburrido!- exclamé. No era un reproche, era la constatación de un hecho. Porque, por lo demás, desperdiciaba mejor mi tiempo hablando con Matthew que con Julie Newton.

Me fijé en su rostro y vi que una pequeña arruguita se había formado entre sus cejas, justo cuando estas estaban casi tocándose, de lo mucho que había entrecerrado el ceño. Parecía molesto por lo que acababa de decirle, aunque no conmigo, si no con él mismo. Abrió la boca y lanzó algunas maldiciones que alcancé a escuchar, pero no entendí que le sucedía. Luego, me observó con una sonrisa seca, nada divertida, y en sus ojos relucía una disculpa. La frase trastorno de personalidad vino a mi cabeza con nitidez.

- Puedes irte si quieres, lamento haberte molestado- aseguró. En ese momento no entendí el significado de sus palabras.

- ¿Estás loco? ¿Y tener que tolerarme a ese loco? ¡Que va, prefiero hablar con un loco sano y no con ese demente!

Matthew no pudo evitarlo, y aunque al parecer se había dispuesto a parecer serio, y mostrarse molesto por mi poca gratitud, sonrió entretenido. No comprendía muy bien por qué había montado todo ese numerito en la cafetería, argumentado algo tan pobre como que no entendía historia (pues había escuchado de Cecile, si mal no recordaba, que era excelente para ello) y explicándomelo con la sencilla, y torpe, a mi gusto, excusa de que sabía que Turner me estaba molestando. Vale, que era cierto era cierto, pero no me creía que alguien fuera capaz de hacer esa clase de maquinaciones solo por eso. Menos una persona como Matthew Forrester, que no encajaba con el prototipo de hacer antes de pensar. Era justo la clase de chico que pensaba todo antes de hacerlo, por cierto una virtud que debía abundar un poco más.

O quizás no, pensé, cuando me di cuenta de que me observaba.

- ¿Qué?- pregunté brusca. Puso los ojos en blanco.

- Te paras muy erguida siempre, ¿tienes algún problema en la espalda o caminas como las mujeres en el siglo XVIII solo por gusto?

- ¿Perdón?- No entendía a qué se refería. Matthew me señaló con un dedo y vi que observaba mi espalda.

- Eso, siempre te sientas y caminas muy derecha, y te mueves divertido- Fruncí el ceño- No me malinterpretes, es una forma muy agradable, grácil… pero es diferente, casi como si flotaras, no sé…- Se rascó la cabeza sin encontrar las palabras, pero yo comprendí y suspiré.

- Hago ballet desde los cuatro años, supongo que he pasado tanto tiempo haciendo posiciones de danza y todo eso que ya se me ha pegado. No es consciente, le pasa a todos los bailarines- aseguré. Lo miré y vi la sorpresa.

- ¿Haces ballet _de verdad_?- inquirió. El timbre tan curioso de su voz llamó mi atención. Parecía considerar realmente que lo que hacía era algo fuera de todo precedente, e interesante. Por primera vez vi que alguien creyera que hacer ballet fuera interesante.

Asentí con la cabeza y pude hacer un boceto regular de lo que tenía como la personalidad preclara de Matthew Forrester. Sabía que habían chicos como él en el mundo, naturalmente, pero nunca me había topado o hablado con uno. De lo contrario, pensé, habría dejado de ser una amargada hacia tiempo, y mi esperanza en el sexo opuesto se habría visto repuesta. Pero el punto es que era real, y no le resultaba ni cursi ni estúpido (y menos de niña, gracias a dios) la práctica de ballet.

- Te debe gustar mucho- aseguró- Yo nunca he encontrado algo que requiera de tanta dedicación en lo que haya durado. Soy muy esporádico para mis cosas, eres admirable- Me observó con sus hermosos ojos azules por un momento, con absoluta seriedad, pero no sabía si creerle o no, después de haber visto la capacidad de actuación que poseía. Al parecer, vio que no le creía mucho- Hablo en serio, Joe.

- Gracias- susurré ruborizada. Escondí la cabeza, aquello no me pasaba desde los trece años, cuando unos compañeros de instituto habían visto a mi padre en ropa interior.

- Yo tejo a telar desde los dos años- se mofó entonces.

- Eres un…- lo golpeé en la pierna, que era lo que más cerca me quedaba, pero él no se inmutó.

A pesar de la última burla, parecía de verdad interesado y sorprendido de que practicara danza, aunque no estaba muy segura de si sería o no capaz de admitirlo con todas las de la ley. Entonces empezó a llover con fuerza y él hizo una mueca divertida, mirado hacia el cielo. Ninguno de los dos parecía querer regresar a clases, que a esas alturas ya deberían haber comenzado y estar muy avanzadas, así que le tomé de la mano y lo conduje hacia mi coche, dónde podíamos estar a resguardo de las miradas de otras personas, así como de la lluvia. Empezaba a considerar si me gustaba tanto Forks y su clima tan monótono. Una semana más sin un poco de descanso de lluvia y comenzaría a ser una esquizofrénica.

Me refugié en el calor del coche y le abrí la puerta del copiloto a Matthew, que observó el interior con curiosidad. Puse la música, subí un poco el volumen y me repatingé en mi asiento. De reojo vi que él hacía una mueca de disgusto.

- ¿No te gusta mi música?- pregunté divertida. Él sonrió.

- La música clásica está bien, pero no me hace vibrar- murmuró con suficiencia- Alguna vez te mostraré lo que es una buena canción de rock.

- Mmm…- Para mí la música clásica estaba más que bien, era sublime.

- ¿Qué mentira le dirás a Julie Newton?- preguntó entonces.

Lo miré sorprendida. Sabía a que se refería, por supuesto, pero aquello me sorprendió. Abrí la boca sucesivas veces sin poder creerme que un chico tan despistado como él, o como a simple vista parecía ser, fuera consciente de que Julie estaba loca por él. En pocos días ya le había escuchado en numerosas veces hablar de los ojos de Matthew Forrester, pero dudaba que alguna vez los hubiera visto tan de cerca como yo. Sus continuas charlas solo habían logrado que un pesado sentimiento de remordimiento apareciera en mi interior, cada vez que recordaba que ese sábado saldría con aquel chico perfecto en tantos sentidos.

Matthew comprendió lo que quería decir mi rostro.

- Parezco, lo reconozco- aseguró entretenido, mientras observaba mi bolso para los Cds- Pero no soy idiota. Y Julie Newton, al igual que otras chicas, no es muy sutil a la hora de demostrar sus…- frunció el ceño molesto- …preferencias.

- ¿Te desagrada?- Noté la incredulidad de mi voz. No parecía estar cómodo con el interés que, ahora lo sabía, era consciente que despertaba en las mujeres, pero aquello no encajaba para nada en la idea anticipada que me había hecho. Matthew se removió con gesto pensativo.

- Un poco, a veces. Supongo que depende de la chica que me considere así- Me miró con picardía y guiñó un ojo sugerentemente. Tragué saliva, pero el continuó- La mayoría de las veces odio que todas me consideren _tan_ cool…- Puso los ojos en blanco- Como si alguna vez hubiera hablado con ellas.

- Vaya- murmuré- Y yo que pensé que tenías algo de historia.

Él se rió un momento entre dientes y desorbitó los ojos en una clara muestra de que me había equivocado. Lo contemplé interesada, conteniendo mi mano para no sacarle el mechón que le caía sensualmente sobre la frente. Oh, oh, olvida esos pensamientos, es un chico, uno muy tonto, igual que el resto.

- Lo cierto es- rió Matthew, cuando se iba acercando a mí. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos- Que nunca he tenido novia…

- Eh… ¿y novio?

Se apartó de mí con una gigantesca carcajada, natural y armónica. Encajaba a la perfección en el ambiente, como si le conociera de toda la vida. Pero entonces, para mi decepción, abrió la puerta de mi coche, aunque afuera llovía a cantaros, y se agachó para mirarme, todavía con la puerta abierta.

- Nos vemos el sábado, te pasaré a buscar a las siete, ¿te parece?- murmuró con voz sugerente y todavía con la diversión en los ojos. Le miré confundida.

- ¿No vienes mañana?- pregunté, y noté la decepción de mi voz.

- No, nunca vengo ni los viernes ni los jueves- murmuró, cuando le alcé las cejas- Lo siento, son días que me superan, demasiado aburridos…

- ¿Sabes dónde queda mi casa?- pregunté entonces. Matthew asintió.

- Es la vieja casa del terror- aseguró con una sonrisita al comprender que yo no entendía- Te lo contaré el sábado.

- Bien- murmuré desconfiada.

- Bien

- Nos vemos- dije vacilante. Él me observó un momento algo serio, mientras la lluvia empapaba sus cabellos, y se metió un poco en el coche, solo para besarme en el cuello.

Me puse rígida de pronto, justo cuando Matthew desaparecía de mi vista con una sonrisa de suficiencia. Aturdida, arranqué el motor de mi coche, mirando hacia todos lados, todavía con la paranoica sensación de ser observada.

* * *

_Vale. Creo que he captado que nadie querrá leer mi historia si no aparece Bella, excepto una amable chica que me mandó un excelente comentario (te lo agradezco de corazón). Como soy muy testaruda seguiré así no me quede ningún lector, pero realmente espero que si han llegado hasta aquí me den su opinión. Eso sería, un beso y gracias a todos! GreenDoe. _


	5. La casa del terror

Capítulo cuatro

**Capítulo cuatro**

**LA CASA DEL TERROR**

- Voy a salir por la tarde.

Había evitado con maestría esa parte del asunto todo el día, ocultándome en la excusa del día de aseo. Los sábados mi padre y yo nos dedicábamos a limpiar la casa, y los miércoles les tocaba a mi madre y a Sam, así que había estado toda la mañana ensimismada desempolvando algunas cosas que no habíamos desempacado al llegar de Chicago, mientras mi padre cortaba el largo césped del patio trasero y yo pensaba en alguna manera para que mi familia no se enterara que iba salir por la tarde. Con un chico, al menos, porque quizás, si desaparecía por unas tres horas de sus ojos podían llegar a darse cuenta de que pasaba algo raro. En eso estaba, devanándome los sesos, cuando mi madre llamó a comer a la hora del almuerzo y el olor al consomé de verduras favorito de papá me envolvió el olfato. Un asco, en opinión personal, pero igual me había sentado a la mesa, tomado un poco de la sopa, y hablado de manera distraída.

- ¿Salir? ¿Dónde?- La sorpresa en la cara de mamá fue manifiesta.

Había quedado en que iría mañana, o sea el domingo, a Port Angeles para ver la academia a la que ingresaría a ensayar desde el lunes por la tarde, de eso mis padres ya estaban enterados, por supuesto. No creía que pudiera esconder con una mentira mis verdaderas intenciones, así que los rostros de ambos demostraron su perplejidad apenas mencioné la idea de salir por la tarde también. No les pedía permiso, como era normal en mí. Como hija única por largos años, hija de padres separados, por un período, e hija de padres desordenados, toda mi vida, ellos jamás me habían exigido explicaciones desde que había cumplido los doce. Por ese tiempo vivíamos en el Valle de San Francisco, una ciudad pueblo de lo más tranquila en la que iba hacia la escuela a pie, y donde usualmente me pasaba a la librería o alguna tienda de música por horas. Mi hermana era una propensa niña de cuatro años que solía accidentarse, y mis padres, babosos por ella, habían tenido que confiar en su aplicada, seria y dedicada hija mayor. Quizás se debía a mi gusto por la música clásica y mis horas de practicar ballet, pero nunca había dado un ridículo problema de real importancia, no uno de los que se pueden esperar de un adolescente. Mi salida ese día constituía una verdadera insolencia.

- Voy al cine, a Port Angeles- murmuré sin darle importancia. Escondí mi rostro mientras me servía jugo.

- ¿Qué película quieres ver?- preguntó mamá.

Estaban acostumbrados a que a veces yo fuera al cine para ver algo en particular, no muy a menudo, pero tampoco era algo raro. Imaginé sus rostros si les decía que iba a ver _"Las Hormigas Asesinas 4_", y me estremecí, aquello podía ser demasiado para las pobres mentes de mis padres. De seguro pensarían que me había pegado en la cabeza y tenía alguna clase de contusión cerebral, porque su hija solo veía esa clase de películas cuando las daban en la televisión y quería distraerse. No quería que pensaran mal de mí, pero la otra opción era contarles lo inevitable, que me habían invitado.

- En realidad me han invitado- El han le confería a la frase un sentido de grupo, como si el team amistad de Julie Newton me hubieran convidado a formar parte de una panda de adolescentes desenfrenados. Era mejor que decirles que iba con un _chico. _

- ¿Quiénes?- Y ahí estaba el error en el plan. En mi mente me vi como una doncella arrinconada en una calle sin salida, acosada por varios perros enormes con los rostros de mis padres. El problema es que a esta doncella no la rescataban, era mejor intentar alimentar a los perritos.

- Un compañero de historia, eh… Matthew Forrester- Intenté dudar para que no pensaran que me lo tomaba muy en serio.

Tuvo un efecto interesante visto desde el punto de vista sociológico. Mi hermana me observaba como si fuera una estrella de rock, como si acabara de hacer algo que admiraba y quisiera imitarme. Mamá había abierto los ojos como platos y parecía ordenar sus ideas antes de decir algo, pues de seguro no estaba entre sus planes hablarme de chicos de aquí a… nunca. Casi podía escuchar sus pensamientos, donde imaginaba a Matthew en la pinta de un chico gay con quien había hecho amistad, y no sería la primera vez. Papá revolvía de manera inerte su consomé y me observa con el entrecejo fruncido, pues él era el único que alguna vez se había dado cuenta de que yo era una chica. Ninguno en mi familia comía, y todos excepto papá habían soltado sus cubiertos. Opté por ignorarlos y ponerme a fregar mi plato.

- ¿Vas a salir con un chico?- preguntó mamá.

- ¿Un chico de verdad?- dijo Sam, sin poder contenerse un momento más. Alcé las cejas cuando me di vuelta mientras secaba el plato.

- Supongo, aunque ya sabes, uno no anda por ahí preguntando… _¿eres un chico de verdad? _

Sam y mamá se quedaron un momento en blanco, mientras mi padre se levantaba riendo entre dientes y se ponía a fregar su propia vajilla. Antes de que mis rápidas familiares pudieran salir de su trance subí a mi pieza y comencé a estirarme mientras leía distraídamente un par de capítulos de mi fabuloso libro. Ninguno volvió a molestarme durante la tarde, así que asumí que no iban a preguntar nada más hasta que vieran el problema en terreno, o sea, hasta que observaran _qué _clase de chico era Matthew. De ante mano tendría que procurar sacarlo del perímetro de mi casa antes de que cualquiera de ellos pudiera decir algo acerca de nada, o que Matthew dijera alguna de sus creativas ocurrencias. Pelmazo.

A eso de las seis, después de pasar toda la tarde divagando acerca de lo muy horroroso que eran los clásicos de la literatura cuando tenía un desarrollo de sentimientos exagerado, comencé a inquietarme. A decir verdad no había considerado la cita con detenimiento hasta hace unas horas, ¿qué se supone que esperaba él, que me vistiera con mi mejor ropa y ordenara el nido de ratas que tenía en el cabello? ¿Qué me maquillara y usara la pequeña carterita de lentejuelas que mamá me había regalado en vano la última Navidad, en vez de mi bolso de tela usual? Sacudí la cabeza, aquello estaba cobrando ribetes de película de terror a un ritmo considerable, pero lo cierto es que todas las referencias de una "cita", gracias a películas y algún par de libros cutres que habían pasado por mis manos, me parecían estúpidas, cursis y extralimitadas. ¿De veras las chicas normales hacían esa clase de idioteces cuando un chico las invitaba a salir?

Me levanté de mala gana, preguntándome por qué no me había quebrado de verdad una pata para no tener que ir. Odiaba salir por la tarde. Una vez que uno se encuentra en la comodidad de la casa, con toda la noche por delante para leer un buen libro, escuchar algo, evadirse del mundo o hasta escuchar las tonterías de Sam, no es una opción salir al vivaracho Port Angeles, lo más parecido a una ciudad en ese rincón apartado del mundo donde había ido a dar. Porque en Forks no pasaba nada, nunca pasa nada. Ahora bien, haberme quebrado un pie no ayudaba con mis ensayos, tenía que cuidarme como si fuera una verdadera muñeca de porcelana si no quería ver mis sueños por el suelo. Que no puedas alcanzar una meta porque no eres bueno ya es bastante duro, pero que no lo logres por ser un idiota con tendencia a los accidentes es otra cosa, así que me cambié el bonito conjunto que llevaba por ser día de limpieza, un pantalón de buzo y una camiseta con tirantes, y me puse una falda y una camiseta con tranquilidad. Eso estaría bien, era casi como si estuviera preparándome para ir al colegio en vez de a _Las Hormigas Asesinas 4. _

Sonreí ante el recuerdo de nuestra conversación escrita de aquel día. Estúpido muchacho con gustos raros que se había encaprichado con acosarme como un cazador con su presa desde que había tenido la mala ocurrencia de topármelo en mi primer día. Bueno, no tan mala, después de todo gracias a él mi estancia en Forks no era tan monótona, al menos no de momento. Y llevaba una larga semana en este iluminado pueblo.

De pronto sentí como algo parecido a un motor se acercaba a la casa, pero aunque no parecía el de una moto, me asomé. A pesar de lo que esperaba, fue Matthew Forrester el que se bajó de una camioneta desgastada de color negro, y que comenzó a caminar con una lentitud elegante y despreocupada por el sendero del patio, hacia la puerta. Agarré mi bolso, me lo crucé por la espalda, y salí echa un bólido escaleras arriba. Lo primordial era evitar cualquier clase de encuentro entre mi familia y él. Nada que pudiera dejarme con vergüenza de aquí al próximo siglo. Para mi suerte, llegué ante la puerta apenas Matthew comenzó a golpetear suavemente la puerta, y ninguno en mi casa pareció notarlo. Al menos en un principio, porque, convocados de la nada, aparecieron mis padres y Sam mirando desde la sala.

Todo sucedió muy rápido, sacudí la mano en señal de despedida, abrí la puerta, me escabullí con agilidad y casi me doy de bruces con Matthew, pero me encargué de no pensar demasiado en tener su rostro tan cerca. Lo giré con las manos en dirección al coche y lo empujé, obligándole a caminar. Escuché su risita suave mientras echaba una ojeada hacia la ventana de la cocina, que daba al patio delantero: Tres cabezas curiosas escrutaban la espalda de Matthew con detención.

- ¿Soy yo o no quieres que me vea tu familia?- preguntó él, haciéndose el difícil mientras daba la vuelta al coche y entraba por la puerta del piloto. Sacó el seguro a la del copiloto y yo entré rápidamente.

- No… ¡que va!- exclamé con un falso tono, mirando nerviosa hacia los rostros curiosos y luego, con el ceño fruncido, a Matthew, que prendía el motor- Acelera.

Con una carcajada suya, comenzamos a alejarnos de las luces de mi hogar y a perdernos por la carretera. Resultaba frustrante comprobar que mi familia había visto lo justo y necesario a Matthew como para que a mi vuelta me atormentaran a preguntas mientras mi padre se sentaba con tranquilidad y me observaba con gesto indescifrable, hasta que hablara a solas conmigo. Ese era el problema de nuestra familia, de los Overstreet, todo nos lo tomábamos muy, muy en serio. No dudaba en que alguno me hablaría de preservativos y embarazo adolescente. Como si no supiera cuanto era dos más dos.

Observé de nuevo a Matthew, en la oscuridad de la carretera, y lo vi moviendo la cabeza con ritmo, como si tuviera una melodía en la cabeza y la tarareara inconscientemente. Lucía despreocupado, y no parecía importarle que yo me hubiera quedado callada desde el inicio. De eso llevábamos diez minutos, cuando, de pronto, recordé que íbamos en coche.

- ¿De dónde lo has sacado?- pregunté. Me miró al instante con curiosidad y señalé el vehículo con la mano de manera vaga.

- Lo robé- aseguró con naturalidad y gesto serio, tranquilo, despreocupado. Sin embargo, sus labios contraídos lo delataban, se estaba mofando. Esperé hasta que se rió entre dientes de mi expresión arisca- Es de mi madre.

- ¿Qué hace ella?- pregunté con viva curiosidad, pues no sabía nada de nadie ahí, aunque todos parecían saberse mi biografía de memoria. Por alguna razón, Matthew desvió la mirada hacia su ventanilla con el gesto torcido, pero aun así respondió.

- Tiene varios empleos, anda de aquí para allá. Intenta hacer dinero como puede- No pareció contento al decir todo eso.

Aquel difícil modo de promoverse ingreso explicaba muchas cosas, naturalmente. Lo curioso de su moto, por ejemplo, que parecía trabajada en base a piezas de otros modelos, y la personalidad tan clara de un chico que parecía haber descubierto que el mundo no era rosa mucho antes de tiempo. Encajaba a perfección con lo poco que sabía de él, y con aquel toque cínico que le impregnaba a las cosas, aquel desencanto con la mayoría de lo que lo rodeaba. Como si esperara que todo, y todos, fueran falsos. No pregunté por su padre, de alguna manera había descubierto que parecía un tema vedado para él y no quería arruinar su usual buen humor. Por lo demás, Matthew parecía esperar alguna reacción de mi parte, a juzgar por la expresión ansiosa que había puesto cuando había dicho el trabajo de su madre. Le sonreí.

- ¿Vives solo con ella?- No era una pregunta directa a la figura paterna, solo la constatación de un instinto que lo decía. Él lo comprendió, y pareció divertido de mi respeto por su situación.

- Vivo con mi tío Mark, en realidad- explicó con rapidez, sonriendo- Mamá trabaja en Nueva York, pero ha venido a vernos por una semana. No la veo mucho.

- ¿No deberías aprovechar el tiempo con ella?- pregunté inquieta. Quizás su madre se había presentado de la nada y él me había pasado a buscar solo para no romper su promesa.

- No… cuando la dejé se había puesto a jugar Black Jack con mi tío y los amigos de él. De seguro- sonrió con cariño- Cuando regrese tendré que ponerlos a todos boca a bajo de lo borrachos que estarán. Excepto mamá, ella no aguanta más de dos tragos y se duerme.

Dijo todo eso con soltura, pero luego frunció los labios como si hubiera hablado de más. Y os quedamos nuevamente en silencio, mientras la carretera avanzaba con rapidez y me percataba que acababa de verlo sonrojado por primera vez, al hablar de su familia. A lo lejos, se distinguían las luces de Port Angeles. Miré por inercia a mi reloj y me pregunté cuál sería el horario de cine que había visto él, pero la hora no parecía importarle al no estar pasando de los cien kilómetros en el marcador de velocidad. Se había puesto nuevamente a canturrear distraído hasta que, divertido, se percató de lo que hacía y conectó un aparato reproductor de Mp4 al coche. De pronto, la fuerte y agresiva batería de una banda de rock me pararon los pelos, y el bajo me sobresaltó. Él lo notó, sonrió con petulancia y cambió la pista del aparato hacia una canción más tranquila pero con definible influencia rockera, en un tono más melancólico y similar a una de las tantas baladas que no me parecían molestas cuando llegaba a escuchar ese tipo de música. La letra era romántica, pero ni empalagosa ni cursi, como una buena canción de pop, simplemente rebuscada, con esos giros tristes que solo dan las baladas de rock.

Sonreí con las cejas alzadas al verlo conducir tan tranquilo mientras tarareaba y seguía el ritmo de manera correcta con la cabeza. Me fijé en que él también me observaba con una sonrisa amplia de sincero compañerismo, justo cuando comenzaba a avanzar por la calle principal de Port Angeles. Y de pronto, él recordó algo de lo que yo no quería hablar.

- ¿Por qué no querías que me vieran tus padres?- Hice una mueca, pero él continuó curioso y con una sonrisa molestosa.

- No quería que les diera un ataque cardiaco, si se murieran yo tendría que hacerme cargo de Sam en poco tiempo, cuando cumpliera la mayoría de edad- murmuré, mirando hacia el frente y rogando porque el calor que sentía en mi rostro no estuviera tiñéndome de rojo. Se rió.

- ¿Por qué debería darles un ataque cardiaco?

- Ya sabes- No, claro que no, él no tenía idea- La sola idea de que yo salga con un chico parece hacerles gracia.

- ¿_Nunca _has salido con un chico?- No filtró la sorpresa en su voz. Lo miré de nuevo y parecía manifiestamente sorprendido- ¿No has tenido un par de novios, uno que le guste la ópera y otro que toque el piano, nadie?

Me habría molestado que usara aquellos términos de chicos alternativos tocadores de instrumentos y gustosos de cosas diferentes si no fuera por la sinceridad con que había dicho todo eso. Parecía como si esperara en verdad que yo fuera alguna clase de chica snob que solo salía con tipos que apreciaban mi arte incomprendido porque eso era cool. Alguno de los chicos como los que me había topado en las reuniones a las que a veces debía asistir por el trabajo de papá, muchachos estirados acicalados por su dinero y su supuesto conocimiento superior de muchas cosas. Me encogí de hombros, le sonreí torcidamente y negué con la cabeza.

Aparcó y me bajé ágil del coche. Había estacionado la camioneta en una calle con numerosos restaurantes de diferentes aspectos y precios, frente a la costa, y me indicó con un dedo elegante que le siguiera caminando a su lado. Solo en la primera esquina tres grupos de chicas se lo comieron con la mirada, mientras que Matthew mantenía las manos guardadas en los bolsillos, realzando su amplia espalda. ¿De veras era capaz de hacer como que no se daba cuenta de todas las miradas que recibía? Solo a mí me cortaba un poco ver la atención que acaparaba, pero traté de mantenerme normal y colocar mis manos sobre el lazo de mi bolso, para que no estuvieran moviéndose alrededor como idiotas.

Entonces, al ver una agencia de modelos al pasar por una calle, y un rostro alterado por computación de aspecto perfecto, recordé algo que me había dicho Matthew el último día que nos habíamos visto. Aunque no sabía cual era la conexión que tenían esas dos cosas.

- ¿Cuál es la casa del terror?- pregunté. Me miró sin entender- Dijiste que me lo explicarías hoy, cuando nos despedimos el miércoles.

Los ojos de Matthew se abrieron con reconocimiento y luego asintió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, complacido de que recordara nuestras conversaciones con tanta claridad. No era algo que hubiera tenido que considerar, simplemente las cosas interesantes solían parecerme más entretenidas que las charlas estúpidas que los mellizos Turner y Julie Newton me habían metido en la sola semana de clases que había tenido. Interesada, miré a Matthew a la espera que empezara y este pareció recopilar toda la información en su cabeza.

- Hay una leyenda- dijo finalmente, frunciendo los labios sin saber muy bien si debía o no decírmelo- ¿Conoces a la tribu de los indios de la reserva de La Push?

- No- murmuré bajito.

- Bien, no lo hagas, son unos bestias- Fruncí el ceño esperando una mejor actitud a nuestros nativos americanos pero él sonrió- Mi mejor amigo es uno de ellos- Se rió relajado y yo alcé las cejas, algo más divertida- Mi casa queda muy cerca de la frontera de la reservación y solía escaparme de niño hacia la playa, así conocí a Will.

Comenzó a hablar con la vista perdida, pero seguía manteniendo la expresión de un chico que es pillado haciendo una travesura. Me pregunté que estaría haciendo que él considerara malo en su fuero interno.

- Yo no debería hablarte de esto- aseguró con una sonrisa culpable, y tuve mi respuesta- Es un secreto de la tribu y, de hecho, yo no debería saberlo, pero Will es un tarrero de lo peor y me lo contó apenas su padre se lo dijo. Él tampoco se lo cree, pero su padre dice que él lo vio con sus propios ojos así que no podemos tomarle el pelo.

- Bueno, me lo vas a decir, ¿o no?

- Cielos, que inquieta- se burló de mí, pero al cabo regresó- El caso es que los de La Push creen que descienden de los lobos, una vez me pillaron robándome una cría que encontré en el bosque y casi me empalan- Nos reímos entre dientes- El caso es que según ellos se transforman cuando sus enemigos naturales están cerca. Se transforman en hombres lobos- Yo no expresé nada en particular, aunque por dentro el más concentrado sarcasmo estaba tomando forma, y Matthew alzó las cejas con una mueca de incredulidad- De seguro alguna vez has visto una película de hombres lobos y sus supuestos enemigos naturales, los vampiros. Bueno, los de la Push aseguran que ellos se transformaban en licántropos y que, unos setenta años atrás, un clan de vampiros pacíficos, que no tomaban vidas humanas, se estableció acá en Forks. Al parecer uno de los vampiros, el líder, había formado un acuerdo de fronteras con los indios para asegurarles que no les haría daño, y lo mantenían estable. Sin embargo, por ese tiempo llegó una muchacha a la secundaria del pueblo. Al parecer su padre era policía y su madre había muerto, no lo sé con claridad, la historia me la contó Will y su capacidad de retención es pésima. El caso es que ella se involucró con uno de los vampiros.

- ¿Se involucró?- inquirí con una risita. Él me correspondió.

De pronto me di cuenta de que habíamos llegado a un rotativo de películas que solo anunciaba un estreno, _Las Hormigas Asesinas 4_. Matthew abrió la puerta y esperó hasta que pasara, y luego se acercó a la boletería para sacar dos entradas para la función de las ocho y media. Tendríamos que esperar, pero no creía que hacer conversación fuera complicado, no lo había sido hasta ahí. Y todavía le faltaba contarme el resto de la historia sacada de una novela de Stephen King con su vana esperanza de hacer que mí bellos se pararan. ¡Licántropos y vampiros! Claro, y tengo una cicatriz en forma de rayo en la planta del pie. ¿Eso me convierte en Josephine Potter?

Matthew se acercó de nuevo y me propuso que saliéramos a dar una vuelta por las calles cercanas, mirando alguna vitrina o algo parecido. No hacía frío, pero una ventisca helada me advirtió que pronto se echaría a llover. Tal parecía que las predicciones de Sam y su infalible hombre del tiempo esta vez serían acertadas, así que nos internamos mirando unos escaparates con algo de atracción, pero no el suficiente como para que se abstuviera de seguir con su historia.

- Entonces…- suspiró- ¿En qué quedamos? Ah, sí, en que la chica se involucraba con el vampiro.

- ¿De qué manera se involucró? ¿El se la cenó o se hicieron amigos, algo por el estilo?- Matthew me miró con ojos profundos.

- Se enamoraron- afirmó con rotundidad- De acuerdo a la historia casi todos los vampiros de ese clan vivían en pareja, tenían su medio colmillo, o lo que sea. Él no, estaba solo hacia tiempo y de pronto esta chica humana le pareció interesante. Por favor no me obligues a relatarte una cursi historia de amor como la que cuenta la leyenda. Basta con decir que se enamoraron y que ella lo aceptó tal como era.

- ¡Espera, ¿qué?! ¿Cómo que le aceptó?- ¿Por qué en las historias las heroínas nunca actuaban racionalmente? Matthew torció el gesto y sacó la lengua con asco.

- Esa parte entra en la sección "asquerosamente cursi", ya sabes, la leyenda cuenta que su amor trascendía la barrera del espacio y que habrían muerto por el otro.

- Oh, bien- Ya te lo sonsacaré, pensé- Sigue.

- Bueno. Al cabo de un tiempo ambos acordaron la transformación de la chica en vampiro, después de una serie de acuerdos. Además, ella era la mejor amiga de uno de los chicos de La Push, pues sus padres eran amigos, pero él chico quería más que ser su amigo. Con la llegada de los vampiros, se convirtió, al igual que otros jóvenes de la reserva, en un licántropo. Y la chica estuvo metida en todo esto, pero se decantó por el chico Drácula. Al parecer estos vampiros estaban muy arraigados a las ideas humanas, porque él le propuso matrimonio y se comenzó a preparar la boda con bombos y platillos. Nunca llegó a realizarse la ceremonia. La chica fue encontrada muerta en el bosque de Forks, estaba deshecha. La familia del novio, los vampiros, desaparecieron, pero se dice que la culpa habría sido del despechado hombre lobo que, con ayuda de vampiros malignos que si hincaban sus colmillos en humanos, habría tratado de matar al vampiro y a su familia. La chica se habría interpuesto y, bueno, ya estaba, muerta. Esa parte de la historia no me la dijo Will, según la leyenda de los de La Push la chica fue asesinada por unos vampiros extranjeros que se enfrentaron a los de acá, aunque claro, el hombre lobo involucrado en el supuesto crimen está, técnicamente, vivo aun. La gente de Forks, ajena a la reserva, mantiene, no obstante, la primera teoría. Y dicen que el inmortal novio, el vampiro eternamente enamorado, regresa de vez en cuando a asomarse por la ventana de la habitación donde dormía su chica, velando el sueño de la persona que se encuentre en recambio.

- Ajá- Todo cuadraba ahora- Y esa casa es la mía, ¿no? ¿La casa del terror?

Matthew se rió divertido y asintió con la cabeza, mientras entrábamos a una tienda de discos y comenzaba a mirar algunos de una sección que constituían en mi formación un universo desconocido: Rock. Me detuve a su lado y miré algunas de las cosas que sopesaba en sus manos con distracción. La leyenda todavía me seguía dando vueltas.

- Dijiste que el supuesto hombre lobo seguía vivo, técnicamente, ¿le conoces?- pregunté. Matthew permaneció absorto mirando carátulas, pero respondió con concentración.

- Se llama Jacob Black, y es el padre de Will. Me creería la historia de los de La Push si no tuviera todo eso de vampiros y licántropos, porque Jake es realmente buen tipo. Jamás haría lo que dicen en el pueblo que haría, es algo horrible en verdad. Toda la gente adulta le tiene recelo y no le gusta pasar ni cerca de los de la reserva, menos del padre de Will. Y a los niños más pequeños les cuentan historias de miedo que ni siquiera comprende.

- Te cae muy bien- corroboré, de acuerdo a sus palabras. Matthew se volvió a mirarme y sonrió con cierto aire tierno.

- Es lo más parecido a un padre que alguna vez he tenido, así que no le menciones a nadie de lo que te he hablado porque puede desheredarme y no enseñarme nunca más de coches y motores.

Le sonreí mientras revisaba su reloj de muñeca y me instaba a salir de la tienda para llegar a la hora a la función. De pronto, olvidando algo la historia en la que estaba metida, recordé de qué iba la cosa y sacudí la cabeza. No podía concebir en qué mundo extraño podría haberme encontrado con un chico de aspecto tan… ideal, que además escuchara rock y fuera un fanático acérrimo de _Las Hormigas Asesinas_. Suspiré derrotada recordando lo que se me venía encima, y Matthew sonrió de manera horrorosamente atractiva y brillante.

Mirando el los adoquines de la calle me encaminé a su lado hacia el rotativo.

* * *

_Hola! Muchísimas gracias a los que se pasaron a leer y a los que mejaron tan buenos comentarios para que siguiera. Aquí hay un nuevo capi, y me gustaría tener sus opiniones al respecto. Un beso, GreenDoe. _


	6. Contra natura

Capítulo cinco

**Capítulo cinco**

**CONTRA NATURA**

- Admítelo, es mucho mejor que cualquier libro que pudieras estar leyendo en tu casa- apuntó Matthew apenas se deshizo de la pesada puerta de la sala del cine. Comenzamos a bajar unas escaleras.

- ¿Cómo puedes saberlo?- dije. Me miró con obviedad y yo me encogí de hombros- Aun espero encontrarle algo bueno a _Cumbres Borrascosas_, aunque quizás tengas razón.

- Es la película más mala que he visto en el último año- anunció Matthew con regocijo- A George Lucas se le caería el pelo si viera esos efectos especiales.

- Lo cierto es que la gente quería asustarse- apunté- Pero tú lo único que hiciste fue reírte como un poseído cada vez que la salsa de tomate saltaba a la pantalla.

- Oh, vamos, nadie se toma en serio estas cosas.

Salimos del rotativo ante la mirada escandalizada de la gente. Fuera llovía a cántaros, y nadie parecía dispuesto a salir pronto. Habíamos hablado de ir a comer algo apenas saliéramos de ahí, así que nos encaminamos bajo la fuerte lluvia. Yo escondía la cabeza bajo la capucha, y tiritaba, así que Matthew se acercó naturalmente a mi lado y pasó un brazo por mi espalda, acurrucándome mientras me guiaba hacia la calle donde habíamos visto al menos una docena de lugares donde comer. Me paralicé un momento y mi corazón se disparo de adrenalina, sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar. De reojo, resguardada bajo mi cazadora, observé que él no parecía ni remotamente interesado en lo que acababa de hacer, así que no debía tomármelo en serio. Una extraña desazón me cosquilló al comprenderlo, mis deseos de tener una propia historia que contar estaba llegando a límites insospechados.

Llegamos a la calle principal y, en efecto, habían restaurantes para todo tipo de gustos, algunos de comida hindú con el aspecto que habría tentado a mis padres pero no a dos escolares como nosotros sin mucho dinero, una bonita y acogedora casa amueblada como trattoria italiana, unos tres infaltables de comida rápida, una cantina de aspecto mayor, un asador para familias que permanecía desafiante al estar abierto y un apacible lugar que ofrecía pizzas libres por una suma algo adecuada. Luego de echar un vistazo, nos decidimos por aquel último.

Entramos agradecidos de la ventisca de aire caliente que emanaba el local, y restregamos nuestros mojados pies contra el felpudo de la entrada. Matthew, además, se sacudió el cabello con la mano de manera distraída, salpicando un poco al gruñón recepcionista que se nos acercó, y yo me quité la capucha contenta de poder observar a cabalidad lo que sucedía a mí alrededor. El hombre, que debía tener unos cincuenta años de edad, nos indicó una mesa bien en el rincón del local, y antes de que pudiera demorarse más le dijimos que queríamos tomar el menú básico de peticiones. Ver como esa hormigas habían destripado a tantas personas en tan poco tiempo había abierto en los dos un increíble apetito, y recordé con repugnancia el consomé de mi madre a la hora de almuerzo.

- ¿Tienes hambre?- preguntó Matthew apenas se sentó y se sacó su cazadora. Llevaba una camisa azul que se me antojó demasiado delgada, pero que le quedaba muy bien gracias al color de sus ojos y su piel clara.

- Un poco- admití- Mi madre hizo un almuerzo de pájaros.

- ¿Te mantiene a dieta?- preguntó con curiosidad. No había pizca de afán molestoso en los ojos, sino un franco interés. Esbocé una sonrisa perruna a la sola mención.

- Esa palabra no es parte de mi vocabulario- aseguré sacudiendo la cabeza- ¿Por qué?

- Estás muy… en forma- admitió, echándome una mirada de cuerpo entero. Sonrió, pero parecía algo tímido.

No respondí nada. Observé por la ventana distraída canalizando mi sonrojo hacia una actitud ausente. La lluvia caía con rapidez y copiosidad, a esas alturas del día y del clima, no había ni un alma en las calles, y solo un par de vehículos pasaban de vez en cuando. Port Angeles no parecía ser un lugar muy seguro, así que tendría que hacerme con un estacionamiento cerca de la academia para no meterme en problemas cuando ensayara ahí. Nunca había tenido ninguna clase de acercamiento con el peligro, no me gustaban los deportes de alto riesgo, y todo lo que saliera de lo planificado me parecía malo. Podía ser parte de mi cultura tranquila de bailarina, pero la sola idea de cosas extrañas y arriesgadas no me gustaba. Siempre he sido la reina de la paz.

- ¿Estudiarás danza acá también?- Matthew parecía haberme leído la cabeza. Giré de vuelta mi rostro hacía él, y lo contemplé un momento. Lucía esforzándose en conversar conmigo.

- Sí, mañana vendré a ver la academia, no puede ser tan horrible- Él se rió.

- Nunca he escuchado de una academia de ballet en Port Angeles, yo no estaría muy seguro- murmuró.

- ¿Suele llover tanto aquí?- pregunté.

Era extraño, siempre se nos había dado muy bien todo lo de hablar, pero, de pronto, las cosas estaban raras. Matthew parecía absolutamente metido en sus pensamientos, y yo nunca había tenido el carisma para hacer que la gente hablara aun cuando no quería. Aquella parte del trabajo la había llevado él siempre, pero ahora no se encontraba disponible. Matthew parecía estar en otro planeta.

- Por esta época, sí. Más entrado el invierno pasará nevando, ¿no te gusta el clima?

- Me encanta- aseguré, y Matthew me miró de malas maneras- Fue la única cosa por la que tenía ganas de venir a Forks.

- Yo la odio- murmuró con la voz contenida. Al igual que yo, había desviado la mirada, pero lo observé.

- ¿Te sucede algo?- pregunté finalmente, sin poder contener la duda que me estaba aquejando hace tanto.

Fuimos interrumpidos por la llegada del camarero con nuestros trozos de pizza y dos bebidas colas, además de una cesta de pan italiano casero. Cogí un poco de todo y comencé a comer en silencio, mientras Matthew apoyaba el rostro en la palma de su mano, apoyada sobre la mesa. No podría haberlo dicho con exactitud, pero estuvo observándome al menos medio minuto sin siquiera pestañear. Me mantuve todo lo que pude devolviéndole la mirada, pero me cargaba la sensación de no saber qué estaba pensando. En general no tenía problema para intuir lo que pasaba por la cabeza de las personas, pero él no parecía hacer jamás lo que yo esperaba que hiciera. Menos sentir o demostrar, las cosas más extrañas representaban para él sentimientos diferentes. Como la nieve.

- Lo lamento- comentó, quitando sus azules ojos de los míos y tomando un poco de gaseosa. Alzó un trozo de pizza y comenzó a mordisquearlo sin muchas ganas. Luego volvió a hablar- Me he distraído y he estropeado esto. No esperaba que las cosas salieran así.

- ¿Cómo se supone que esperabas que sucedieran las cosas?- Torcí el gesto en busca de una respuesta. Él sonrió vagamente y me miró.

- No lo sé en realidad, nunca había tenido una cita pero esperaba que la necesidad de hablar fuera más fuerte- Se rió- Es más divertido mirarte.

Aquello último lo dijo con tal lasciva en la voz, los ojos y el gesto, que no pude menos que abrir los ojos como platos y ruborizarme al instante, como no lo había hecho hacía siglos. Por alguna razón que no supe entender, él sonrió con un poco de tristeza y supe que nunca nadie en el instituto había tenido tanto acceso a la variedad de emociones que podían expresar sus ojos. Julie Newton nunca le había hecho ni una pizca de justicia a lo bonitos y cautivadores que eran. Sus iris estaban enmarcadas por un suave tono aun más oscuro, rayando en el azul metálico, pero no atemorizaban cuando se observaba el suave azul mar que bailaba con chispa cerca del medio. Aun cuando no estaba contento, lo hacían.

- ¿Qué es lo que más te molesta de Forks?- preguntó- No me gusta su clima, lo reconozco abiertamente, pero sus bosques son preciosos y el pueblo muy tranquilo, aunque no tenga el glamour y la riqueza de las ciudades.

Lo miré confundida y me ocupé en ordenar todas mis ideas para no hablar idioteces. La gente solía preguntar cosas muy sencillas, pero me gustaba cuando alguien preguntaba algo más interesante, pues requería de algo más de cabeza.

- Lo que menos me preocupa es mantener el glamour y la riqueza- admití- Creo que es la simple necesidad de distraerme lo que me atrae de una ciudad.

- No entiendo- murmuró con sinceridad. Yo no esperaba que lo hiciera a la primera.

Incómoda por el giro que había dado la conversación, y por la genuina curiosidad de Matthew por saber de mí (algo que yo no comprendía), me removí en mi asiento mientras me hacía con un nuevo trozo de pizza con muchas aceitunas y tomate. Jugueteé un momento con el frasquito del orégano que había en la mesa y estuve entretenida echando más a mi alimento. Cuando estuve segura de que odiaría el orégano por un día, volví a mirarle con sinceridad.

- Soy una persona muy cínica, Matthew, pero eso no significa que me importe el dinero- Su expresión no varió- No me refugio en las distracciones de la ciudad porque me parezca interesante desde el punto de vista glamoroso, solo porque es la única manera de abstraerme de las cosas de mi vida que no me gustan. No tengo amigos y mi familia no suele estar en mi misma sintonía, así que prefiero no cuestionarme tanto las cosas y tomarme las cosas con algo de humor. Soy cínica, y muy frívola, quiero a mi familia de una manera muy sosegada, no creo en ninguna cursilada y dudo que el amor que leo en libros o veo en películas sea cierto. En cierto modo, Forks es todo lo que puede hacerme daño, me da demasiado tiempo libre para pensar y darme cuenta de las cosas.

Me atreví a descifrar su expresión después de decir lo que probablemente era la idea más aproximada a mi carácter. Habiendo hablado de todo lo que me molestaba de mí misma frente a un chico al que conocía hacía menos de una semana, de pronto comencé a entender que mi llegada a Forks me estaba cambiando a una velocidad alarmante, tal como lo había considerado al saber de mi llegada acá. Estaba pensando demasiado y toda era gracias a Matthew Forrester y el maldito pueblo aburrido que le rodeaba. Él era interesante y el resto de Forks no: Le odiaba.

Su gesto me sacó por completo de contexto. En vez de parecer sorprendido en exceso por mi declaración tan sincera a lo poco que nos conocíamos, su semblante y sus maneras se suavizaron y una dulce sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Eso y cierto tono divertido, como si me tuviera lástima por lo que acababa de decir. ¡¿Y ahora qué?!

- ¿De verdad piensas eso de ti?- preguntó con voz amable. Me encogí de hombros y él parpadeó como si no se lo creyera. Por alguna razón, ahora parecía que el antiguo Matthew había regresado.

- ¿Supone algún problema?

- Pocas personas se atreverían a decir eso de sí mismas- explicó- Y, si te interesa mi opinión, creo que estás equivocada.

Me molestó de sobremanera la forma en que lo dijo, como si se estuviera dirigiendo a una débil mental incapaz de comprender el trasfondo de sus palabras. Bien que soy una persona tolerante, pero este chico bipolar me estaba sacando de quicio en una sola tarde.

- No me conoces lo suficiente como para decirlo- apunté molesta. Probablemente la primera vez que me veía realmente enojada.

- Tengo un buen presentimiento.

- Podrías errar.

Nos habíamos agachado tanto para hablar que ahora podía ver con claridad los labios apretados y molestos de Matthew. Tragué saliva inconscientemente y mantuve mis labios en una fina línea de recelo. Él me observó un segundo y luego, en un acto que se me antojó largo y tortuoso, dulce y con cierto encanto, amargo e insufrible, Matthew posó sus labios suaves en los míos. No fue ni por asomo cómo había imaginado que sería un beso, era mucho más que la sensación de estar uniendo los labios con otro sujeto, era lindo y agradable. Tampoco fue un beso con las de la ley, estaba segura que no nos veíamos con los de las películas, donde todos siempre se daban besos apasionados. No, fue tranquilo y, aunque no participé en ello, me gustó. Matthew había rozado nuestras bocas en un principio, con diligencia, había tonteado con mi labio inferior, y, finalmente, pujado por ingresar por completo en mi boca con su lengua paciente, como si le hubiera pujado a avanzar hasta el fondo de principio. Había tal amabilidad, tanta dulzura y tanto anhelo que me quedé paralizada.

Nos separamos cuando él se aburrió, cuando el quiso. Yo no me había opuesto ni lo había alentado, había sido tan sorpresivo que mi mente aun procesaba la idea de que me estaba besando. Quizás luego vendrían los impulsos de responder o de retractarse, pero por ahora solo me llenaba la idea y la sensación.

Mojé mis secos labios y lo miré en busca de alguna explicación, pero él solo lucía demasiado frustrado. Iba a decir algo cuando justo en ese momento apareció el camarero con una cuenta que Matthew se las había arreglado para pedir. Quizás cuando me besaba, pero con la misma rapidez con que había aparecido el camarero, se había esfumado, y de pronto volvíamos a estar solos.

Matthew estaba sacando su billetera cuando salí de mi ensoñación.

- ¡Hey, no! Yo pagaré mi parte- exigí, sacando de mi bolso mi dinero. De reojo, vi que fruncía el ceño aun más molesto. ¿Y a este qué le pasaba?

- Yo te invité a salir- gruñó.

- Me invitaste a ir al cine- me esquivé con rapidez- No a comer. Venga, dividámoslo, no quiero que gastes tu dinero conmigo…

- Tengo dinero, gracias.

Aquellas últimas palabras fueron dichas con tal frialdad y furia que me congelé. Podría haberme quedado ahí, tímida y asustada por su conducta, pero sus cambios de humor aquel día me tenía ya a flor de piel. Era demasiado, y no pretendía soportarlo más. Mientras el camarero se acercaba a recoger el dinero y Matthew le alcanzaba la carpetita con la cuenta, yo ya me encontraba de pie y me acercaba a la puerta a toda velocidad. Molesta, empujé la puerta del local con el hombro y salí de espalda, observando como los ojos de Matthew se abrían de sorpresa. Fuera llovía peor que antes y ahora el viento me golpeaba en los oídos como un silbido demasiado fuerte. Algunos focos estaban funcionando mal en las calles y no se podía ver nada a través de la oscuridad, pero contaba con que él saldría pronto y me llevaría a casa en el más absoluto silencio.

Casi como si fuera adivina, alguien me tomó de la mano y me hizo detenerme.

- ¿Qué haces?

- Quiero que me lleves a casa, ahora- Ni siquiera me detuve a mirarlo.

No discutió. Me puso mi abrigo en los hombros y colocó la cazadora de mi jersey en posición adecuada para no mojarme la cabeza, como con una niña pequeñita a quien su padre la viste para no agarrar un catarro. Caminamos lentamente a través de la lluvia, mientras, de vez en cuando, Matthew me lanzaba miradas exasperadas.

- ¿Puedo preguntar por qué, en particular, saliste del restaurante con esa rapidez?- preguntó al final. Lo miré como si me estuviera tomando el pelo, pero así me sentía yo, precisamente. Sentí como una furia comenzó a bullir dentro de mí.

- ¿Y puedo preguntar por qué un chico me invita a salir haciendo uso de sus más ridículas artimañas, se mofa de mí, me lleva a ver una película estúpida, se queda callado en medio de la cita, después me besa, y luego me trata como un ratón cuando trato de pagar mi parte de la cuenta?

- No te traté como un ratón- razonó Matthew.

Era raro discutir con él, lo más razonable habría sido rogarle que me volviera a besar. Tendría, por cierto, que considerar con seriedad qué me sucedía con él más tarde. Por primera vez sentía lo que se llamaban "las locas hormonas adolescentes", y no estaba muy segura si me gustaba o no. Estaba más contenta cuando era tan calmada como una gacela pastando, pero Matthew había aparecido como un puma a punto de atacarme.

- ¿De qué iba todo eso?- pregunté. Por mi tono él supo comprender a qué me refería.

- Me molesta que creas que no tengo dinero, para eso trabajo- gruñó.

- ¿Trabajas?- pregunté sorprendida.

- Sí, por eso no voy los jueves y viernes al instituto- explicó Matthew. Parecía alegre de cambiar de humores- Los otros días trabajo por la tarde.

- ¿Qué es lo que haces?

- Atiendo en un restaurante en Forks, no pagaban la gran cosa al principio pero he subido de rango- dijo.

- No me molesta que tengas o no dinero- expliqué con rapidez- Que tu me tengas por la chica rica que baila ballet y es hija de un agente especial del gobierno no quiere decir que yo te tenga por el pobre pueblerino.

Eso pareció ponerlo contento pues una sonrisa gigante se le expandió por su agraciado rostro. ¿Era eso lo que lo ponía descontento de vez en cuando? Por su expresión, no tuve dudas, Matthew había considerado que quizás yo podría observarlo como algo despreciable solo porque mi propia familia tenía dinero. ¿No había visto el trasto que llevaba yo para ir a la escuela? Mi coche estaba bien, pero jamás podría haber alardeado de él.

El último trecho lo recorrimos casi corriendo hasta la camioneta. O al menos yo, porque la lluvia había comenzado a caer desde el suelo hacia arriba. Matthew simplemente se rió de mí y se puso a abrir el coche con más lentitud solo por molestarme un poco en mi impaciencia. Al final, sacó el seguro y yo entré como un torbellino a la cálida cabina. Él no se demoró en encender el coche y acercarse suavemente hacia la carretera que llevaba a Forks.

Había algo de lo que quería hablarle, en particular, pero al parecer la vergüenza quería ganarme

- ¿Por qué me besaste?- pregunté. Matthew me miró como si estuviera loca.

- Será que me pareces tremendamente repugnante y muy fea- explicó con mofa. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer, tomar sus palabras e invertirlas?

- Me gustaría que no me tomaras el pelo- me enfurruñé y crucé mis brazos en mi pecho. Miré por la ventanilla hacia afuera- Fue mi primer beso.

A eso lo siguió un silencio largo en el que pude sentir los ojos de Matthew pegados a mi mejilla, lo único que podía verse de mí estando en esa posición. Quizás le parecería ridículo que yo tuviera diecisiete años y aun no hubiera besado a un chico, porque si bien él había dicho que nunca había tenido una cita, eso no quería decir que no hubiera podido tontear con alguna amiga de la infancia, una vecina o quién sabía quien. Matthew era, ante todo, un chico divertido, y no le habría costado llamar la atención de cualquier niña aun en su más tierna infancia. No me había besado como si fuera la primera vez para él también.

- Lo siento si no fue lo que esperabas- dijo con voz inexpresiva.

- Eso no tiene nada que ver, ni siquiera alcancé a darme cuenta- Había cierto reproche en eso último que hizo que una sonrisa se estirara en el rostro de Matthew cuando me volví a verle- Solo quiero saber por qué rayos has hecho todo lo que has hecho.

- Me gustas, eso es todo- explicó encogiéndose de hombros, y una sonrisa suave asomó en sus labios- Lamento que tu primer beso no fuera al bajarte de una carroza de calabaza con zapatos de cristal, pero no me arrepiento.

- Que tierno.

Sonrió de medio lado y aparcó a un lado de la carretera, así, de súbito. Estaba oscuro como boca de lobo, pero Matthew estacionó con cuidado y luego se volteó a mirarme sin ninguna expresión en particular en el rostro, pero los ojos brillando con algo distinguible como amenaza. Me encogí en mi asiento y de pronto una película de terror se pasó por mi cabeza. ¿Y si de verdad era un asesino psicópata violador que había ideado todo eso para engatusarme? Sonaba estúpido, por supuesto, más cuando él me sonrió con ternura y estiró una mano para acariciar mi cabello desordenado y desabrido como si fueran hilos de oro.

Una mano bajó hacia mi cuello y mi mejilla, ahora encendida de sonrojo. Matthew se acercó un poco a mí a través de su asiento, pero yo no volví a irme hacia atrás por temor. No cuando miraba sus ojos, cargados en algo importante que quería decirme.

- Me gustaría saber si no me consideras demasiado loco- murmuró. Tragué saliva.

- No más que otras personas- le dije. Esperaba que volviera a besarme, realmente lo esperaba mientras él seguía acercándose.

- Ni siquiera me has dicho que soy guapo- Negó con la cabeza divertido- No te sonrojas cuando te miro y no intentas hacer cosas para llamar mi atención, ¿dónde están las chicas normales aquí?

- Ya te dije que soy muy cíni…- Matthew no me dejó terminar y puso dos dedos sobre mis labios.

- Me gustan las cínicas, pero no tienes que repetirlo- murmuró con ternura. Torció el gesto y siguió observándome- Solo pídeme lo que sabes que quieres pedirme y ya.

Jadeé aturdida y nerviosa, preguntándome qué era lo que quería pedirle de una vez por todas, pero lo único que vino a mi cabeza fue la imagen de Matthew besándome en la pizzería por primera vez. Y entonces, como un impulso absolutamente completo, el primero que había tenido desde que había salvado a un gatito cuando tenía cinco años, murmuré algunas cosas.

- Bésame- Matthew sonrió con condescendencia.

- Eso era todo lo que quería escuchar.

Fue un beso diferente, por supuesto. Esta vez yo participé y me aventuré a adelantarme antes de que él llegara hacia mí. Matthew me besó en los labios y en el mentón. En las mejillas, en los párpados y justo debajo de los ojos. Fue algo tan potente que de pronto sentí que me quemaba bajo la piel, que necesitaba seguir ahí y saciar toda la sed que tenía en el momento. De él y de sus besos. La sorpresa al descubrirme sintiendo y queriendo esas cosas fue mucho mayor que la de la pizzería. Antes había analizado, ahora estaba demandando por algo para lo que parecía haber nacido. Después de leer tantas novelas románticas y empalagosas, donde las protagonistas se sentían desfallecer cuando él las tocaba, comprendí en cierto modo lo que les sucedía, aunque, como siempre, pude entender que ellas hacían demasiadas conclusiones mientras un chico las besaba. Yo solo comprendí esas cosas después.

Matthew me hizo gemir cuando su lengua rozó mi labio inferior en una tortuosa sensación. Afuera seguía lloviendo y muy probablemente hacía frío, pero yo estaba calentita y casi cómoda, si no fuera por el frío del cristal de la ventanilla donde mi cuello estaba presionado mientras nos besábamos. Al final él se alejó cuando los dos comenzamos a respirar entrecortadamente, y se desplomó en su asiento con la cabeza mirando hacia el techo, apoyando sus manos en el volante.

- ¿Segura que nunca antes habías dado un beso?- murmuró con voz oscura.

- Segura, pero he practicado toda mi vida con mi almohada- me mofé- ¿Haces esto con cada chica la que invitas?

- Y dale.

- ¡No me vas a decir que nunca habías dado un beso!- exclamé como si su mentira fuera un insulto. Matthew me miró con sorpresa y luego negó.

- Nunca dije eso, cuando tenía catorce años me hice amigo de una vecina algo menor que yo y, bueno, ella se encariñó conmigo…

- Y tú te comportaste como un caballero- Se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Y qué iba a hacer? Annie era una niña muy linda que me pidió que le diera su primer beso. Digamos que después ella se aprovechó de mí y estuvo dándome primeros besos por dos semanas hasta que volvió con su familia a New York. Yo era un niño muy idiota y me dejé usar como un muñeco, estaba más interesado en ver la lucha libre. Igual fue un alivio, iba para chica obsesiva.

- Si, bueno… no quería confesártelo todo tan rápido- Hice al amago de quitarme una peluca- Pero he cambiado un poco, Matt- Matthew rió mi parodia a su ex vecina.

- Lo cierto es que Annie estaba chiflada- murmuró mirándome- Pero recuerdo su cabello siempre muy ordenado.

Lanzó sus ojos a observar el desastre que tenía arriba de la cabeza. Mi pelo siempre había sido un tema muy sensible, pero estaba tan acostumbrada a llevarlo en un moño elegante de ballet que nunca me había preocupado mayormente. Le lancé una mueca y me pregunté porque, si mi pelo era tan desastroso, lo había acariciado con tanta dedicación mientras me besaba.

Llegué a mi casa pasadas las doce y media de la noche, mucho antes de lo que de seguro habría supuesto mi madre. No me despedí de Matthew como, de acuerdo a los besos en la carretera, tendría que haberlo hecho, y simplemente agité una mano vaga en señal de despedida. Él no pareció decepcionado, me sonrió deslealmente y luego se perdió en la noche mientras me preguntaba dónde viviría.

Mi hermana Sam y mi madre estaban dormidas en el sillón con una frazada que mi padre debía haberles puesto cuando ellas habían decidido quedarse de cotillas esperando mi llegada. Subí las escaleras y me asomé a la habitación principal, donde papá roncaba suavemente sobre la almohada. Lo tapé con una manta que mamá siempre ponía a los pies de la cama, y luego fui al baño para lavarme la cara y los dientes antes de caer.

Siempre había temido aquel día, pero suponía que era parte de la vida que alguna vez me gustara un chico.

* * *

_Hola! Pues... muchas gracias a los escasos pero animados comentarios que me han llegado, de veras. Eh... jeje, no tengo mucho más que decir por ahora, pero eso sería, gracias, gracias, y más gracias. Un beso a todo el mundo! GreenDoe. _


	7. Observación

Capítulo seis

**Capítulo seis**

**OBSERVACIÓN **

Podría haber jurado que mi madre me miró mi plano vientre todo la mañana, como esperando que de pronto me saliera una barriga de embarazada producto de mi cita del sábado con Matthew. No podía concebir una persona más ridícula que ella cada vez que me observaba en esas, pero Sam, que me había hecho una serie de preguntas insólitas, estaba haciéndole la batalla de la manera más ardua. Mi padre simplemente se partía de la risa a sus espaldas junto a mí. No me había preguntado nada de Matthew ni de lo que habíamos hecho. Tampoco quería saber qué cara pondría si le decía que nos habíamos detenido en medio de la carretera por la noche. Nunca había sido muy sobre protector con nadie, pero a veces le salía el instinto de servicio público.

El domingo amaneció de un pálido nublado en el cielo. Los nubarrones se veían bizarros, más similares a alguna pintura antigua de paisajes que a algo perteneciente a la realidad, pero me gustaba observarlo. Me quedé hasta tarde en la cama leyendo y escuchando algo de música, evitando pensar en la noche anterior. Era absolutamente tentador cuando se tenía un día domingo por delante, pero dieron las dos de la tarde, hora en que mis padres y Sam se disponían a comer un guiso de verduras, y decidí escapar por la retaguardia argumentando tener muchas cosas que ver y hacer en Port Angeles. Comería algo afuera, cualquier cosa era mejor que la cocina de mamá.

Port Angeles era tranquilo al extremo los fines de semana. Parecía un verdadero cementerio cuando había llegado, pero aun así todas las tiendas se encontraban abiertas por los escasos turistas que llegaban por motivos de excursión en los bosques de Forks. Estacioné mi coche en el mismo sector costero de la noche anterior con Matthew y me bajé con intenciones de caminar a todos los sectores donde quería ir para hacer el hambre que carecía por momentos. El sol tampoco había salido en ese lugar, solo aquella peculiar luz filtrada incapaz de molestar o calentar nada en la superficie terrestre cercana a Forks. No podía entender cómo no le podía gustar a Matthew, era simplemente fascinante.

La primera gran depresión en Forks me la llevé entonces. Bueno, eso constituiría una exageración pues me considero una persona constantemente deprimida. La academia de Port Angeles era, en efecto, una academia con todas las de la ley financiada por una millonaria excéntrica de Seattle, oriunda de Port Angeles, que siempre había querido ser bailarina y nunca había tenido las oportunidades. Había tres maestros, dos mujeres y un hombre, y, según lo que pude ver en la lista de estudiantes, se trataba de una academia para iniciados. No habían presentaciones cada dos meses, no bonos extras para adherir a tu malla de postulación a la universidad y menos algo que pudiera tentar al Royal Ballet de Londres para aceptarme.

Después de reponerme del susto al darme cuenta de la situación de mi educación en Port Angeles, decidí seguir paseando al recordar los escaparates que habían llamado levemente mi atención durante la noche. Caminé despistadamente por entre las calles hasta dar con una principal que podría orientarme, y así llegué a una librería a la que entré ávida de encontrar algo interesante.

- ¡Hola!- exclamó una voz ronca.

Me di vuelta al instante y me fijé en el dueño de la voz. Era un muchacho de origen indio, de alguna clase de nativo de América. Era increíblemente alto, debía superarme por alrededor de cinco cabezas, de un hermoso tono rojizo en la piel y un largo y sedoso cabello negro. De acuerdo a las descripciones no dudé que debía corresponder a uno de los tantos miembros de los indios de La Push, pero me sorprendió encontrarle ahí, pues tenía entendido que no solían bajar más allá de Forks. Algunas reservas de nativos aun mantenían el recelo con el exterior suponía.

- Hola- respondí moviendo los ojos con desconfianza. En general odiaba que los encargados de los negocios me saludaran apenas entraba a la tienda, como obligándome a comprar algo, y esta no era la excepción. Aunque el muchacho se viera encantadoramente amable.

- ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?- preguntó de nuevo con su voz ronca.

- Esto… no, gracias, estoy solo observando- dije con la voz más falsamente amable que encontré. Él captó la idea.

- Vale- dijo con una sonrisa de franca gratitud. Me fijé en el nombre que llevaba grapado en una tarjeta de presentación en el pecho.

_William Black. _No solía contar con el don de una memoria muy prodigiosa, pero si recordaba a la perfección la conversación de terror que había tenido ayer con Matthew acerca de vampiros y hombres lobos. Él me había comentado que todo lo había sabido gracias al bocazas de su mejor amigo Will, hijo de Jacob Black. Así que este era el tal Will. De pronto una sonrisa de mayor intimidad e interés apareció en mi rostro. Realmente golpearía a Matthew Forrester el lunes a primera hora, por ser tan encantador y atrapante.

- Gusto en conocerte, Will- murmuré distraída. La sorpresa cruzó su rostro moreno.

- Hey, ¿cómo me conoces?- preguntó al instante. Había dejado de cruzar sus brazos en el pecho. Le sonreí.

- ¿Te suena Matthew?- dije con sorna. Sus ojos se oscurecieron de pronto con algo que distinguí como recelo, pero sus labios esbozaron una sonrisa lobuna tan grande que de pronto entendí parte de las conductas de Matthew.

- ¿De dónde conoces a ese delincuente? ¿La escuela de Forks, intuyo?- murmuró con gesto grave. Asentí y él suspiró mirándome largamente. Parecía curioso- Tu eres Josephine, ¿no?

- ¿Cómo…?- Sonrió.

- El lunes pasado Matt se apareció a las doce de la noche por absolutamente nada y repitió el chiste toda la semana, andando como un verdadero idiota de distraído y enfurruñado. El viernes lo agarré del cogote y me confesó que había conocido una chica.

Me miró de una manera tan elocuente que su mensaje quedó explícito con asertividad. Me sonrojé al instante al comprender lo que me estaba diciendo, y, esbozando una sonrisa absurda, me escabullí por entre medio de unas estanterías en busca de quitarme los oscuros ojos alegres de Will de encima. Casi podía escuchar sus pensamientos juzgándome desde la punta de los pies hasta la cima de mi desordenado cabello, como sopesando qué cosa en mí podía haber atraído el interés de su muy agraciado amigo. No quise mirarle de reojo en busca de la conclusión, podía resultar un trauma demasiado grande.

Sin embargo, había algo positivo dentro de todo eso. Will había dicho que Matthew había estado distraído toda la semana, por mí. Aquello era tan humillante como siempre lo había observado. Toda mi vida, desde mi más rosa y tierna infancia, me había reído de las muchachas que se daban grandes aires cuando creían gustarle a un chico, más aun cuando se exaltaban por las conductas de ellos con ellas, y ahora me veía en una situación similar. El placer que me produje sentir que él pensaba en mí fue enorme, del porte que puede significar saber que el chico que te gusta piensa en ti lo suficiente como para estar distraído.

El chico que me gusta, pensé, sacudiendo la cabeza con una sonrisa divertida. ¡Quien me viera y quien me ve! Soy la peor embustera que conozco.

Aproveché un descuido de Will con otro cliente ridículo a altas horas de la tarde para escabullirme de nuevo a la calle. El balance de la tienda era positivo, podría encontrar algunas cosas ahí que fueran interesantes, pero mi urgencia era mayor por dar con una ópera muy utilizada en rutinas con la que no había podido dar en meses. No había tenido éxito en Chicago, y no esperaba tenerlo aquí, pero quizás encontraría algo echando una ojeada al interior de la tienda de disco que encontré en una esquina.

Esperaba encontrar un ambiente cálido en el interior, pero al instante, apenas miré dentro, me congelé como una piedra. Edward y Emmet Cullen estaban en la tienda observando discos, y apenas había abierto la puerta del local el primero se alzó con los hombros rígidos. Levantó el rostro y sus extraños ojos de color indefinido se toparon con los míos, asustados y expandidos de temor. No era como que yo y Edward Cullen fuéramos los mejores amigos. De hecho, hasta hace unos días podría haber dicho que me odiaba con las de la ley, así que su gesto me desconcertó. Me vio, se envaró y luego se relajó como si hubiera decidido ignorarme de principio. Solo ahí me di cuenta de la diferencia de su aspecto… esto, glorioso. Bizqueé desorientada al recordar en directo la potente belleza que acompañaba a ese extraño chico.

Y sus ojos habían cambiado. Antes, negros, absolutos y fríos, eran las cuencas más terroríficamente hermosas y vacías que alguna vez había visto. Ahora sus ojos tenían el color exquisito de la azúcar fundida, de una textura líquida en la que fácilmente alguien podría perderse. Eran recelosos, sí, y parecían estar en constante melancolía, pero habían cambiado de la hostilidad inhumana al desinterés premeditado de alguien que sabe que había delatado algo secreto a una extraña. Nunca me he considerado particularmente astuta, pero no hay que ser un genio para saberlo.

Era perfecto. No había otra manera de explicar a Edward Cullen, en particular. Llevaba una chaqueta negra ligeramente larga y una cazadora debajo, con un estilo elegante acrecentado por la forma de su andar, de su boca, de su nariz y de todo lo que estaba relacionado con él. Era una criatura dolorosamente bella, y había algo de él que no alcanzaba a gustarme. No su físico, por supuesto, ¿cómo no reaccionar como una muchacha loca llena de hormonas si alguien _como _Edward Cullen se te acercara? No, no era eso lo que me producía recelo, y mucho menos su inexplicable anticuerpo hacia a mí. Era algo en su aura, algo que me producía inquietud, que me hacía sentir como una intrusa, intuyendo que él sabía que yo era consciente de su padecimiento.

Edward Cullen sufría, eso era toda la respuesta que yo podía articular ante mis divagaciones absurdas. Aquel absurdamente hermoso chico sufría por algo tan doloroso que le desgarraba lo más profundo de sus entrañas, tanto que me pregunté como era que otros no se habían percatado de lo que le sucedía. La forma en que miraba, la forma en como sus ojos destilaban algo de chispa de vez en cuando, muy de vez en cuando, eran la señal absoluta. Edward Cullen sufría de una manera cruel que lo había absorbido largo tiempo atrás. Debía ser algo continuo, algo con lo que cargaba desde hacía tiempo, pues parecía acostumbrado a ser una criatura desdichada.

Me moví desorientada hacia una de las secciones del lugar. Lo más lejos posible de él y de su hermano el levantador de pesas. Emmet, que de atemorizante tenía solo el aspecto. Sus formas y ojos denotaban el carácter de alguien irremediablemente infantil y desvergonzado. Y feliz, al contrario de su hermoso hermano. Contenta, me acerqué por instinto a la sección de música clásica, contraria a donde se encontraba Edward Cullen mirando algunos discos de jazz. Había tenido suerte que no estuviera en mi sección, porque me creía lo suficientemente cobarde como para irme si él estaba en el lugar donde yo tenía que ir. Acercármele era algo con lo que había soñado en mis más terribles pesadillas.

- ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

Me entró un tic en un ojo cuando escuché la misma frase etiquetada por segunda vez en el día. Me giré lentamente, bufando por lo bajo y pronunciando alguna maldición, y me topé con el simpatiquísimo amigo de Julie Newton, el hermano de Anne… No recordaba su nombre, Matthew me había librado del honor de conocerle más a fondo al haberme apartado durante el almuerzo de interrogatorio.

- Oh, Josephine, no me había percatado que eras tú, ¿cómo estás?- preguntó entre sorprendido y halagado. Quizás se creía que había venido a verle.

- Muy bien, gracias- no filtré el fastidio en mi voz- Y es Joe.

- Oh, claro- murmuró nervioso por mi comportamiento. Al instante optó por dejar la idea de coqueteo- ¿Buscas algo en particular?

Algo similar a la maldad se asomó en mi interior. No es raro, mi madre siempre ha dicho que yo nací para fastidiar a la gente, y recuerdo con exactitud alguna vez en que mi abuela había decidido dejar de verme por una semana al darse cuenta de mis ocurrentes preguntas y frases. Siempre había sido un problema, era demasiado irónica y aguda para mi propio bien, y gracias a eso nunca había tenido muchos amigos, pero había aprendido a vivir con ello. Y lo disfrutaba, sobre todo cuando me topaba con alguien como este chico.

- Sí- contesté con elocuencia- Busco el poema sinfónico de _La Isla de los Muertos_ de Rajmáninov.

- Esto… - El pobre chico asumió la información como si ni siquiera hubiera llegado a entender la idea. Agitó torpemente un dedo, indicando hacia el lugar donde yo me había puesto a ver- Creo que deberías ver por ahí.

Le sonreí con los ojos muy abiertos en señal de apreciación de su esfuerzo. Era espeluznantemente mala, pero no importaba. Me acerqué de nuevo hacia alguno de los escaparates, buscando cualquier cosa que pudiera llamar mi atención, sabiendo de antemano que jamás encontraría _La isla de los Muertos_ acá. Encontré una recopilación de Chopin que llamó mi atención y me adelanté a uno de los aparatos de muestra para escuchar algo interesante en el disco. Me calé los gigantes audífonos y escuché una suave melodía de piano.

Podría haberme relajado, quizás de aquí a veinte años, pero las circunstancias no me habían favorecido. Me puse rígida al instante al sentir una presencia elegante a mi lado. Había mantenido los ojos abiertos muy perdidos en cualquier cosa, así que Edward Cullen se había puesto a mirar el escaparate a diez centímetros de mí, brazo con brazo, sin que me percatara siquiera de su cuerpo esculpido en mármol. Con los brazos hechos de palo, de pronto, me saqué los audífonos con la franca idea de salir de ahí antes de que pasara algo, cualquier cosa. Esperaba estúpidamente que me ladrara o algo así, que me dijera que era una criatura repugnante. En verdad Forks me estaba trastornando.

Di un paso atrás esperanzada en el éxito.

- No creo que encuentres _La Isla de los Muertos_ aquí, ni en ninguna parte en los próximos trescientos kilómetros a la redonda- dijo una voz musical y aterciopelada entonces. Me congelé, la criatura divina _me _estaba hablando. Lo miré con los ojos perdidos y él se volvió a mirarme levemente, con gesto sereno- Hola.

Me quedé estática escuchando la perfección y matices de su voz. No podía ser algo justo que, aparte de tener semejante pinta, Edward Cullen fuera el dueño de un timbre y gama de sonidos tan maravillosos. Su voz era tranquila y relajada, tanto que me pregunté por qué, en el nombre de todas las cosas, querría hablarme a mí. Era evidente que intentaba hacer conversación, quizás recordando el espectáculo privado que me había dado el primer día de clases, quedándose rígido cuando me había sentado a su lado.

- Ho… la- contesté como idiota, entrecortadamente- Esto… gracias por el dato, pero en realidad estaba buscando fastidiar un poco al dependiente.

Me increpé mentalmente. ¿Cómo podía decir esas idioteces sin pensar? Me había visto atrapada por sus dorados ojos, y todas las palabras habían salido de mi boca sin siquiera ser procesadas. Sin embargo, Edward Cullen no pareció burlesco por lo que había dicho, ni burlesco ni divertido, simplemente me observó con seriedad y ojos abstraídos, como si estuviera transportándose a otro momento de su vida. Me pregunté si alguna vez sonreía, no me encajaba en su rostro perfecto, y menos me calzaba con la idea preclara de alguien herido que me había hecho.

- Soy Edward Cullen- se presentó entonces. ¡Como si no lo supiera ya! Se presentó con formalidad, pero sin ofrecerme una de sus pálidas manos, que se veían muy suaves.

- Joe Overstreet, de Josephine.

Sí, tenía un talento oculto. Lo acababa de descubrir. Tenía un don particular para decir imbecilidades por segundo. Joe Overstreet, de Josephine… perfecto, perfectamente estúpido. Nunca se me había dado bien hablar con la gente, menos con los hombres, Matthew Forrester constituía un verdadero milagro en la historia de mi vida, pero Edward Cullen y su semblante perfecto me habían devuelto a mi penosa realidad. Aun así, para mí sorpresa, de nuevo, él no pareció afectado por lo que había dicho, aunque tenía opciones para mofarse de mí como el que más. Matthew lo habría hecho, y yo no podría habérselo reprochado.

- Lamento mi comportamiento del otro día en clases de Biología- comentó. Yo me quedé muda por su sinceridad, como si supiera de antemano, quizás por experiencia previa, que era mejor decir la verdad- No estaba particularmente en mi día, ¿eres la hija del agente especial, no?

- Ah… sí, sí…- contesté desorientada- Aunque dicho así parece como si papá fuera James Bond.

Aquella fue la única ocasión en que me dirigió una sonrisa amistosa y cálida, pero lucía como si le costara, como si tuviera la cara pegada a una mueca de padecimiento y miseria. A lo mejor se trataba de algún movimiento nuevo de los adolescentes, quién sabía, yo nunca estaba al tanto de ellos, pero no me parecía que Edward Cullen siguiera algo así. Ni siquiera se parecía a un adolescente normal. En eso nos parecíamos.

Alzó su rostro con majestuosidad y me quedé un momento contemplándole. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Era lo más parecido a uno de los protagonistas masculinos de las historias de amor antiguas, un Darcy de _Orgullo y Prejuicio _o un Gilbert de _Ana de las Tejas Verdes. _Era insultantemente guapo, de una forma criminal, sabía que oídas que no le costaba ninguna clase de materia en el instituto y lucía como el típico chico que empujaría la puerta antes de que tú lo hicieras. Un caballero de otro mundo, elegante, veloz y con cierto toque de franqueza atemporal que no calzaba con los chicos de mi edad. Perfecto y misterioso, y un poco desdichado. Podría haber quedado estúpida por él como cualquier otra muchacha sin importar mis antecedentes contrarios al amor, sin embargo, había algo que me impedía quedar del todo deslumbrada con Edward Cullen, algo potente con lo que había sido atacada.

Matthew.

Guapo, guapo aunque no fuera al punto ultrajante y doloroso de Edward. De andares relajados y desenfadados, algo elegante para ser un descoordinado adolescente aun. Quizás no poseía los modales caballerescos y la moral de un Darcy, pero me hacía recordar al protagonista de otra de las novelas algo charlatanas de Jane Austen, Henry Tilney, de la _Abadía de Northanger, _un caballero que solía molestar a la ingenua protagonista con las más extrañas ocurrencias_. _Después de _Orgullo y Prejuicio, _mi favorita, principalmente porque, a diferencia de Darcy, Henry era una constante alegría molestosa y atrayente. Alguien de lo que uno podría esperar cualquier cosa.

Era absurdo que hubiera tenido que hablar con Edward Cullen para darme cuenta de lo muy loca que me traía Matthew.

- ¡Joe!- exclamó una voz conocida.

Me giré en redondo y me topé con los bucles desordenados de mi madre justo en la entrada. Estaba vestida con un largo impermeable, y llevaba a mi hermana agarrada de la mano. Sam me sonreía divertida, y observaba a Edward con una mezcla de fascinación y curiosidad, muy parecido, de seguro, a mi propio rostro. Me entró un tic en el ojo cuando las vi paradas frente a mí.

- Mamá, ¿qué haces aquí?- pregunté con una voz cargada de reproche. Ella sonrió.

- Olvidé pedirte que nos trajeras algunas cosas para la casa que solo hay aquí en Port Angeles, necesitamos cortinas y unas sábanas nuevas para Sam. Te vi cuando ibas entrando a esta tienda- Mamá miró con curiosidad a Edward, y este se adelantó.

- Mucho gusto, señora Overstreet, soy Edward Cullen, un compañero de Joe del Instituto.

- Ah, vaya- Mi madre no paraba de observarme, y, entre dientes, me murmuró algo que creí que Edward podría escuchar con sencillez- Vaya que hay chicos guapos en Forks, aunque este no es el mismo de tu cita de ayer, ¿no?

- No, mamá- susurré molesta. Miré a Edward y esbocé una sonrisa nerviosa al notar que, por alguna razón, estaba tenso- Bueno, ya nos vamos- Alcé una mano- Nos vemos, Edward.

Él solo asintió mientras yo me iba alejando con el par de metiches de mi madre y mi hermana, arrastrándolas hasta la puerta de la tienda. Solo volví a mirar hacia atrás una sola vez, y lo que vi no me gustó. Tanto Edward Cullen, como su gigantesco hermano Emmet, que se le acababa de unir, me miraban a través de la vidriera de la tienda, tan inmóviles como estatuas. Me apresuré a dirigir a mi madre hacia uno de los supermercados que había visto a lo largo del día, preguntándome si debía comenzar una lista de todas las ocasiones en que mi madre me había dejado en ridículo.

Después de una agotadora tarde comprando tonterías inservibles, regresamos a Forks. No había almorzado nada, después de todo, y había tenido suerte al librarme de los restos del guiso de mamá al toparme con que mi padre había pedido una suculenta pizza en una tienda cercana a la casa. Entre él y yo nos zampamos la mitad, ante la mirada dolida de mamá, que nunca había podido comprender que no me gustaran sus comidas. Yo jamás había podido resistirme a una suculenta pizza.

Cuando se puso a comentar nuestro encuentro con Edward decidí ir a acostarme. No tenía ganas de escuchar los datos de mi padre acerca de los Cullen, y menos las miradas sorprendidas de mi madre, que a estas altura pensaba que jugaba con chicos a dos bandos. Me escabullí hacia las escaleras pasando en silencio al lado del cuarto de Sam, donde mi hermana bailaba al ritmo de una melodía en la televisión como si estuviera frente a una gran audiencia. Mi habitación se hallaba en penumbra y la ventana se hallaba abierta, dejando que un frío de los mil demonios entrara. No recordaba haber dejado los postigos abiertos, pero ya me estaba reprendiendo mentalmente cuando me di cuenta de algo que no encajaba en todo eso.

Ahí, en el alfeizar de la ventana, se hallaba una caja de bombones de menta de aspecto tentador, y justo arriba, una nota en hoja de cuaderno escolar reposaba tranquilamente, con un espantoso dibujo de un chanchito en él. Me reí de buena gana, aunque sabía que Matthew lo había dejado ahí con ese propósito. Porque tenía que haber sido él.

Me acerqué al instante a la nota, reconociendo su letra.

_Mira por tu ventana directamente hacia abajo si no quieres encontrar un muerto de hipotermia por la mañana… M. _

Recelosa, asomé la cabeza por la ventana sintiendo el frío despertando todos mis sentidos, y agaché la nuca para ver si había algo en mi jardín delantero. Matthew se encontraba recostado tranquilamente contra la pared de la casa, mirando hacia la calle con semblante tranquilo y las manos cruzados en sus pecho, con estilo. Sonreí.

- ¿Debería llamar a la policía?- murmuré en voz baja. Matthew alzó el rostro al instante, con una gigantesca sonrisa en la cara.

- ¿Tu padre no es agente especial?- preguntó divertido. Me encogí de hombros.

- Si no me explicas de que va la cosa se convertirá en uno- Matthew asintió y se dio vuelta, para encararse con la pared.

- ¿Puedo…?- preguntó señalando el panel por el que se podía subir a mi ventana. Asentí con vehemencia.

Me separé de la ventana y me desplomé en la cama mientras me sacaba los zapatos y sentía el ascenso de Matthew a través de la pared. Prendí la luz de la mesita de noche y me coloqué los pantalones de mi pijama a toda prisa, un segundo antes de que el gesto gatuno en la cara agraciada de Matthew apareciera el umbral de mi ventana. Me guiñó un ojo y, de un salto, entró a mi habitación sin hacer más que un suave ruido en el piso al aterrizar. Miró con curiosidad mi cuarto. Estaba enfundado solo en un jersey con cazadora azul, color que ya me había dado cuenta que le quedaba bien. Se paseó un momento observando el interior con interés, y, finalmente, me sonrió.

Ya era hora de que subieras, ¿en qué te entretuviste tanto?- preguntó, desplomándose relajado a un lado de la cama. Si alguien de mi familia hubiera hecho eso lo habría mirado con un claro gesto de "no te he dado la confianza".

Era sospechosa la manera desbocada en que confiaba en él, y la forma en que le dejaba ingresar a mi vida así, sin más. No pertenecía al criterio de seudo romances horrorosos que había visto en películas, leído en libros o visto en cualquiera de las personas que me rodeaban. Recordé a mi prima Jacqueline y tuve la imagen de ella con su novio atracando tras una puerta en algún cumpleaños de mi tía, cuando yo era muy niña. Y mis padres, un amor tan profundo que solía conmoverme en mi secreto sentimentalismo. Si alguna vez me había imaginado con alguien había sido pensando en una armonía similar a la suya.

- ¿Qué tal Port Angeles?- preguntó Matthew, mirando el techo con las manos detrás de su nuca.

- Revelador- reconocí- Conocí a Will.

- Ah…- El tono divertido en Matthew era evidente- Ese perro, ¿te coqueteó?

- No- murmuré mirando mis manos y sintiendo cómo me observaba- De hecho me comentó que habías estado algo distraído durante la semana.

Fue la primera vez que lo vi desviar intencionadamente los ojos, y saber que era por mí me convenció de que, quizás, esto era algo más que un estúpido primer capricho mío. Estiré mi mano y vacilé sin saber muy bien cómo actuar, pues nunca había hecho esto. Con dedos temblorosos, acaricié su mejilla, sin ver sus ojos azules. Temía que esto no le gustara, que se diera cuenta de que yo en verdad estaba interesada, quizás él solo estaba divirtiéndose un momento a cuesta de la chica nueva y aquello lo alertaría de que había llegado la hora de emprender la retirada. Pero eso no calzaba con la imagen que tenía de él.

Matthew se incorporó, sentándose al igual que yo con las piernas cruzadas sobre la cama, mirándome directamente. Me sonrió con descaro antes de besarme, pero sus ojos permanecían serios y expectantes por decir algo. Me tomó la mano y entrelazó nuestros dedos, haciéndome sentir más inferior físicamente de lo que ya me creía. Con su otra mano jugueteó en mi cabello, desordenado como siempre, y bajó hasta mi mandíbula para atraerme hacia él. Primero me besó bajo el mentón con una suave caricia que iba dejando una huella de calor bajo la piel, se detuvo en mi nariz y me dio un suave beso, húmedo y a la vez cálido en cada poro. Al final, me besó con violencia en la boca, jugando con sus labios y su lengua en espera de mi respuesta. Que no podía tardar en llegar.

Sería una interesante noche.

* * *

_Hola! Bueno, acá hay un nuevo capítulo. Gracias a todos los que han llegado leyendo hasta acá y que me han apoyado aunque no sea un fic demasiado tradicional. De veras, muchas gracias!! Un beso, GreenDoe. _


End file.
